Cry No More
by fupoki
Summary: After Syaoran disappears in a battle, and is presumed dead, Sakura spends many years grieving for his death. Then she finally moves on with Eriol, but what happens if Syaoran comes back? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Leaving You Behind

Cry No More  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: I was going to work on my other fic, 'Tainted Destiny' but decided to work on a new fic instead. Let's hope I can handle two fics at once! Anyways, this fic starts exactly where Sakura is fighting the Void, I sorta forgot what happened, since I watched the movie about three months ago... But I am rewriting what happens so please, NO FLAMES! So please, enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ccs, Clamp does.  
  
Chapter One: Leaving You Behind  
  
A tall aburn haired girl stood facing a large ghostly female figure. Sakura Kinomoto's large emerald eyes looked at the figure deeply. She was going to capture the Void. The card that had been stealing all her precious Sakura cards away. She knew, and it tore her apart. She knew that the only reason to capture the Void was to give up her most important card. The Love. Which meant giving up Syaoran. 'I never did get to tell Syaoran that I loved him.' Sakura thought, looking intently at the Void, 'I just wish... there was another way...'   
  
"Sakura!" a deep voice hollered.   
  
Sakura turned and her breath was taken away. Syaoran was standing there, his messy chestnut colored hair was ruffling in the wind, his fiery amber eyes were filled with concern.   
  
"Just use the Love card! It's the only way!" Syaoran provoked her.  
  
"I can't," Sakura sniffled, on the verge of tears, "I cherish this card so much, if I lose it... I don't know what I can do..." She and Syaoran were the only ones left. Tomoyo, Yue and Kero were all captured by the Void, as well as her Sakura cards.  
  
The Void was watching the two unfound lovers, "The Clow Cards... they all left me... but now.. we can all be together again..." she cried softly. Her eyes flashing a hue of red, "We will play together forever!" she shrieked. The Void shot a large dark orb, it was heading for Sakura.  
  
Sakura immediately dashed away from the orb, almost getting hit by the hit. But instead the tower, which she was confronting the Void in, the wall was completely destroyed. 'What happens if I use the Love... if I lose Syaoran... I dont' know what I can ever do...' she thought sadly.  
  
"Sakura! Just use the Love!" Syaoran hollared from the other side of the tower, "If you don't, the world will be destroyed!"   
  
Sakura winced. She was selfish. Keeping this card all to herself, but then putting the world at risk. At the risk of destruction. 'I've been foolish and selfish. Even if Syaoran will never love me, at least I can still enjoy this world.' she thought. Her hands trembled as she held the Love card out and her staff in the other hand. "I love you Syaoran." she whispered.   
  
"Love!" she cried. The card spun in the air and Sakura hit the card with her staff. A glowing white light encircled the Void, holding it still. "Return to your card confined, Void!" she commanded. A pink light surrounded the Void, trapping her.  
  
"No... You can't..." the Void screeched, "I will never return until all of my friends have returned to me once again!" Flames were lit in the Void's sad eyes. "If I am trapped in sadness for eternity, I shall curse you with sadness as well. I will take from you, the one you cherish most!" she shrieked, as she was gradually being sucked back to her card form.   
  
Syaoran was watching the scene intently as he felt himself, his soul, his mind, his body being sucked away. Away from everyone, away from the world, away from Sakura. He could feel an emptiness in his heart, he felt as if he was never going to return. His body was slightly fading, he knew what was about to happen. "I love you, Sakura." he mouthed, as he was completely taken away from the world, without a single farewell.  
  
"Please... we can all be friends... You don't have to be alone." Sakura said softly, as the Void tried to resist the pull of her power, "You can join us, and we can all be friends."   
  
"Really?" the Void squeaked, the flames in her eyes were extingushing.  
  
Sakura nodded, all the other Sakura cards, floated out and surrounded the two of them. "Join us." the cards all echoed.  
  
Tears were forming in the Void's eyes, "Please, I've been filled with love in my heart, I do not want to be known as the Void any longer."   
  
Sakura nodded slightly, concentrating her powers, and then confining the Void into a Sakura card. She smiled, instead of the Void, it was now known as the Hope. Sakura noticed that the Love was now gone, it had combined with the Void. Sakura glanced to where Syaoran was supposed to be, but saw no one, all she felt was a empty, lonely feeling.   
  
"Syaoran?" she called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Syaoran?" she called, a bit louder this time.  
  
Still, nothing.  
  
A sudden glow was shining on Sakura's hand. It was the Hope, she was still clutching onto it.   
  
"I'm sorry..." the card cried, as if it was weeping, "I was so angry... and I meant it when I told you that I was going to take away what you cherish most." The card let a slight sniffle.  
  
Sakura didn't like where this was heading. 'She doesn't mean...' she thought.  
  
"I sent him to another dimension." the card burst out sadly.  
  
Sakura blinked, not able to process that information through her mind. "He's gone...?" Sakura managed to breathe, when she finally realized what the glowing card had told her.  
  
"Yes... I'm so sorry..." the Hope cried.  
  
Sakura immediately dropped th card. "He can't, I never told him..." Sakura cried, tears pouring down her face. She raced out of the tower tears dripping down her face. Little did she know that she had left the Hope lying on the ground, all alone.  
  
[a/n: sooo is it a keeper? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! please go check out my friends and mines website www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ and PLEASEE PLEASSE REVIEW!!! going to work on my other fic now!] 


	2. Chapter Two: Seperating Myself

Cry No More  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: *sniffle* wish this fic got more reviews... lol to tell you the truth, I'm a madwoman when it comes to reviews. When I get some I go soo crazy haha... oh yea, please forgive me if I get mixed up with the japanese version and the us version! anyways thanx to everyone who DID review... oh yea... Sakura didn't meet Eriol yet okay? heres chapter two   
  
Chapter Two: Seperating Myself  
  
Everyday Sakura would huddle herself into a ball and just cry. Cry until the tears wouldn't fall. She missed him, his eyes, his voice, his hair, most of all, the way he was always there for her. She tried to stay joyful in front of her family and friends but she knew, once they turned their backs on her, sadness was casted into her eyes. Kero would often comfort her, but it was no use. Sakura's heart was shattered, broken into two pieces. She knew that things would never be the same. Without Syaoran in her life.  
  
But that was seven years ago. Sakura had finally released herself from the pain and sorrow, and returned herself to reality. Each day, she grew happier, she smiled way more often. She gradually let her heart heal, bit by bit, piece by piece. But she knew, her heart will always have a empty, hollow space. But she finally accepted the truth, Syaoran was gone. And there was nothing that could change that. Sakura returned to a normal life, but she found herself thinking about the chestnut haired boy that captured her heart many years ago.   
  
Sakura was now in high school, studying at Seijui High School, along with her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She was like any other girl in the high school, crushing on the most cutest guy. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Every single girl that attended Seijui High School, was practically in love with him. But Sakura knew, that deep in her heart, she had only one person that could fill her heart. Li Syaoran.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, would you like to share with us on what your daydreaming about?" her science teacher's strict tone broke her out of her daydream.  
  
Sakura looked at the class sheepishly, and blushed, "Sorry sensei, I won't do that again."   
  
The teacher peered at her but went back to teaching the class.   
  
Sakura practically blocked all the words that the teacher was saying and went back to her thoughts. Finally the class had ended, so did the schoolday. Sakura smiled as she saw Tomoyo at her locker.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" she called.   
  
Tomoyo turned and smiled, "Hey Sakura, that's the forth time sensei has caught you daydreaming!"   
  
Sakura nodded in frustration, "Its not my fault that sensei makes science class so boring!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she saw Eriol walking up to them. "Hey Eriol!" she called.  
  
Eriol faced the two girls and grinned.  
  
Sakura blushed. 'I hope he doesn't notice that I'm all red!' she thought sheepishly.  
  
"So Sakura..." Eriol started, "How would you like to go to the movies with me?" A tint of pink was noticable from Eriol, which Tomoyo was the only one who had actually noticed.  
  
Sakura was practically speechless, "Well I..."   
  
Tomoyo poked her with her elbow.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura finally yelped out, causing Eriol to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay then, Friday night sounds good to you?" he asked calmly.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Until then." he waved, walking in the other direction.  
  
Tomoyo started to giggle. "I can't believe he just asked you out like that!"   
  
Sakura let a lop-sided smile, "You have to help me prepare for this date!"   
  
Tomoyo nodded. Sakura went to her locker to pick up a few things and she walked back home.   
  
Sakura was walking down the pavement and she was feeling quite strange. Something was going to happen, she felt her whole entire body shiver. She brushed the feelings aside and kept on walking. Suddenly a tall, yet limp figure was practically dragging themselves to Sakura's direction.  
  
Sakura hurried over to the mysterious person and practically screamed when she saw the person up close. His hair was covered with an enormous amount of dirt and his eyes were swollen. His face was all scratched and cut, his clothes were all tattered and ripped. He looked as if he was going to die from the condition he was in. Sakura swung his arm over her shoulder and brought him home.  
  
"I'm home!" she called. No answer. 'Guess they're not home yet.' she thought remembering that they were both working late that day.  
  
She dragged the injured body and laid him on her bed. She grabbed a wet towel and started to lightly wipe his face.   
  
He moaned in pain.  
  
Sakura immediately pulled back and placed the cloth back into the washroom. 'Guess I shouldn't distrub him, until he wakes up...' Sakura thought.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" a squeaky voice called, pushing the door open.  
  
Sakura immediately clamped his mouth shut and hissed into his ear, "Be quiet! Go back to the kitchen and raid the fridge or something!"   
  
Kero looked at the body laying on Sakura's bed and then looked at Sakura strangely. "Fine..." Kero hissed back. He flew out of the room, leaving Sakura and the stranger alone once again.  
  
Sakura felt as if she had met him somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Please be okay..." Sakura whispered, as she stared at the figure on her bed.  
  
--A Week Later--  
  
Sakura had just arrived home from her date with Eriol, but in the back of her mind, the unconscious guy resting on her bed kept her distracted. She had told Touya, her brother and her father about the situation and they both immediately agreed.   
  
Sakura walked into her room, placing her bag on the ground and started to tidy up her room a bit. Little did she know that the stranger on her bed was slowly coming back to life.  
  
The swollen eyes managed to open and he opened his mouth to talk. His voice was almost gone, a raspy sound was only heard, "Sakura...?" he said.  
  
Sakura looked at him and started at him, with her head spinning.  
  
[a/n: soo short but o well! hope everyone liked it! so hyper right now! can't believe I actually managed to finish this chap.. please review!!! going to write tainted destiny!] 


	3. Chapter Three: Never Again

Cry No More  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: ahhhhhh... thanx for all the reviews... cept there weren't many :'( *sniffles* thanx anyways!!! i do apologize for taking long on posting up new chapters... i'm juggling between two fics and homework.. and i might be starting a new one... maybe i shouldn't! considering it took me about two weeks jus to get new chaps on my two current fics. okay heres chap three.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Never Again  
  
Sakura was busy staring out of the window, 'Who is this guy... he seems so.. fimilar..' she questioned herself. Suddenly she heard a shuffle on her bed, and heard a small call of her name.  
  
"Sakura...?" a coarse voice could be heard.   
  
Sakura turned around and her body completely froze. She met the deep entrancing fiery amber eyes that the stranger wore. 'No...' she immediately scolded herself, 'It can't be him...' She silently shook her head, snapping her out of the trance. "Can you walk?" she asked in a subtle tone.  
  
The stranger nodded.   
  
"Well you can take a shower as I get some food for you." she smiled, "You have to be at least hungry, since you've been out for a few days."  
  
The stranger smiled back.  
  
"Take a left when you leave this room and the second door on the right." Sakura told him, "Here." She held up a bundle of clothes and handed it to him, "Some clean clothes."   
  
Amber and emerald melt once again. Sakura walked out of the doorway, which left the stranger all alone. He had the hugest smile across his face, he looked at the doorway once more, and then started to the washroom.   
  
'Should I tell her?' the stranger thought, 'I think she would probably know, by now.' He had finally finished taking the shower and had walked back into Sakura's room. He had put on the fresh new pair of clothes that Sakura had provided, a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. A small, screeching stuffed animal came charging at him.  
  
"The chinese gaki!" Kero growled.  
  
"Stuffed animal!" the stranger grinned.  
  
Kero immediately gave him a evil look and clamped on to his finger. "That's what you get!"   
  
"Get off of me!"   
  
"What's going on in here?" Sakura's angelic voice asked, sounding somewhat angry, "Kero, I told you to stay still."   
  
"But..." Kero whined.  
  
"There's cake in the kitchen, so please Kero, leave our guest alone." Sakura warned.   
  
Kero flew quickly out of the room, knowing that there was a plate of dessert waiting for him in the kitchen downstairs.  
  
Sakura studied the figure that stood before her, he had messy, damp chestnut hair and the same fiery amber eyes that captured her just moments ago. "S-S-ya-a-o..ran?" she stuttered, dropping the tray of food that she was carrying. She pinched her arm, hoping that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
"Its me." Syaoran said softly.   
  
Sakura could hardly breathe, all those years, Sakura had grieved over his death, knowing that he would never return. But now, that she was positive that it wasn't just her imagination, she stared at him once again. He had grown much taller, and muscles were visible underneath his shirt, his eyes were somewhat more dark and mysterious and his hair were way longer.   
  
Syaoran walked over and embraced Sakura. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would take this long." he murmured into her ear.  
  
Sakura stook there, stiff and frozen. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, 'I'm supposed to be happy right?'   
  
"How's your family? Yukito? Tomoyo? And everyone else..." Syaoran asked.   
  
"They're all fine. Dad and Touya are at work, working late again." she mumbled.  
  
Sakura suddenly thought of Syaoran's family, and Yelan. "How about telling your family that your okay?" she suggested with a awkward tone.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, and placed a finger over her lips, "One moment at a time..." Immediately jerking his finger back, with a slight blush creeping up his face.   
  
Sakura backed away from him, "I can't..." she stuttered.  
  
"Can't what?"   
  
Sakura shook her head in denial and leaned against the door, "How did you come back... I thought you were gone forever?"   
  
Syaoran looked down on the floor, "I don't want to talk about it now okay?" he said, trying to sound a bit cheerful. 'I don't want to dwell on those memories... I just to be by your side, Sakura.' he silently vowed, 'Even though I know, that you will never feel the same way. I know that I can never live without you. If I know that your okay, then I guess I can be happy.' He closed his swollen eyes and then looked at Sakura once again.  
  
"Kaijui!" a thundering male voice called.  
  
"In here." Sakura called.  
  
"Hey, dad just came home, he wants you to help him with dinner. And there's-" Touya looked at her, realizing that there was another male other than him and their father in the house, "What the? The gaki?" Touya shouted in disbelief.  
  
Syaoran nodded slowly.   
  
Touya rubbed his eyes once more, in disbelief. "You came back from the living dead?" he asked, with his eyes wide.  
  
"Somewhat like that..." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
Touya glared at the full grown man and he returned the gesture. "Sakura, your boyfriend's on the phone..." Touya grinned, as he kept his concentration on the glaring Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran broke out of his glarinng position. Jealously boiled inside of him. "Boyfriend?"   
  
Sakura's face suddenly went pale, "No-o." she stuttered, "He's not my boyfriend. I'll be back." She raced out of her room thinking, 'I completely forgot about Eriol! Now that Syaoran's back... but he seems, different somehow...' She picked up the phone, which was facing down on the counter.  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking." she greeted.  
  
A smooth, tender yet rough voice spoke on the other side, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine." Sakura gushed, immediately melting at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I was wondering if we could go somewhere tomorrow?"   
  
All the thoughts and memories that Sakura once treasured about Syaoran were once again evaporated. "Sounds great. Until then." she said calmly.  
  
She heard the other side shut the phone with a sudden click, she did the same. She finally realized what she had just done, the color was sucked out of her. 'How can I forget about Syaoran so suddenly? Could it be... that I belong to Eriol instead?' she questioned herself. She went into her room, to find Syaoran staring out of the window, Touya was no where in sight.  
  
"I'm going to tell you what happened..." Syaoran murmured, staring into her emerald pools, "Even if it kills me."  
  
Sakura stood there, amazed, on how one look could immediately paralzye her. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Important Author's Note:  
  
[okay there we go! its sorta confusing right? if it is, I'll be happy to explain it to anyone who has any questions. PLEAASSEE REVIEWW!!!! opinions, ideas would be good okay? and lots of them! ehehe... gotta go finish the other one...   
o yea.. my parents might be cutting off internet for me, so i might not be able to post up chaps every week, but I'll TRY to post at least two chaps each for both my fics before i get cut off...REMEMBER REVIEW!!]  
  
*this might be S/S or E/S You gotta read to find out!*  
MUAHHAHA....  
  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please! 


	4. Chapter Four: Mourning Hearts

Cry No More  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: *IMPORTANT MUST READ* OKAY FINE!!! since i scareed so many people away because of the possibility of it being E/S at the end. I will confirm it and ruin the whole story! AUGHHH!!!! I promise you, this will be S/S i've always been a fan, and no offence, but I find E/S wrooonnnnnggg!!! [and yes i was planning for it to be s/s the wholle timme... jus felt like scaring everyone] so pleaseeee!! keep reviewing and reading!!! haha i sound soo desperate! okay heres chap four... tried to get it up as fast as possible!  
  
Chapter Four: Mourning Hearts  
  
"I'm going to tell you what happened," Syaoran murmured, "Even if it kills me."   
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"The Void had sent me to another dimension, far away from our world." he started, "It was pitch black, I could barely see anything."  
  
Sakura nodded, provoking him to continue.  
  
"A voice... told me that I was in the world of all the hate, anger, saddness and lonliness that all humans had inside. I thought I could never return, Sakura..." he explained, "But there was only one thing I could do, I had to go through numerous amounts of training and then a number of tests. But one thing kept me going... I knew I couldn't give up...Because I knew-"  
  
"Sakura?" a voice was heard at the doorway, interruping Syaoran's confession.  
  
'Eriol?' Sakura thought, as her whole body tensed up. "Umm... come in..."   
  
Syaoran looked cautiously at the doorway, as it slowly swung open. He saw a tall, mascular young man, with dark blue hair and piercing navy blue eyes enter the room[a/n:ayaaiii... i hope this is right!].   
  
"Err... Syaoran this is Eriol Hiiragizawa.. Eriol this is Syaoran Li." Sakura introduced, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Both men raised their eyebrows. You could tell that their was fire in their eyes, it was as if they were going to kill each in a matter of seconds. But both shook hands civilally, suprising Sakura.   
  
"Why is he here?" Eriol tried to ask as calm as he could.   
  
"Well..." Sakura muttered, "He was injuried, so I took him here and nursed him back to health."  
  
"What is going on between you two?" Syaoran shot glare at Eriol.  
  
"We're going out." Eriol said proudly, "Am I right, Sakura, my dear?"   
  
Syaoran stood there, frozen, hurt and paralyzed. Anger boiled within his heart, it was no longer soft and warm, it had turned frigid and icy.   
  
"Well..." Sakura started, "We are going out--"  
  
"Ha!" Eriol pointed out triumpantly, "We are happy, so any interest you have in her, will not make her leave me. She belongs to me."   
  
"Please! Eriol, wait outside. I'll come talk to you later." Sakura blurted helplessly, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"As you wish." He gave one last glare at Syaoran, who was still standing there, waiting for reality to set in.  
  
As soon as Eriol was completely gone, Syaoran finally spoke up, "At first when your brother had teased you about a boyfriend on the phone, I believed you that he wasn't. I can't believe its actually true... why didn't you just tell me?" He looked at her coldly, but his expression immediately softened. 'At least she is happy... I always knew that someone else would capture her heart... Why did I think that I even had a chance? And all that time... I could only think of returning to her... I guess she never even thought of me when I disappeared.' he thought sadly.  
  
Sakura looked away, trying to hide all that guilt that filled her eyes. "Well... I sort of forgot... I really didn't mean to keep it from you..." she finally had the courage to look at him. But her spirits were kicked back down when she saw the blank expression on his face. His eyes were hollow and uninviting. 'I didn't know he would act this way...when he found out... you baka, Sakura!' she kicked herself. "Are we still friends?" she whispered quietly.  
  
'Friends?!' Syaoran yelled in his mind, 'Can't you see? I want us to be more than friends.' "Sure." Syaoran spat out quietly, wanting to slap himself immediately afterwards.  
  
Sakura stepped foward and gave him a light hug, whispering into his ear, "Thanks for being so understanding..." She broke the embrace and smiled, "I'm going to talk to Eriol, feel free to wander around, just be careful of Touya and Kero." She left the room, leaving Syaoran by himself.   
  
Syaoran started to shake his head vigourously, "Why can't I just tell her?" he asked out loud. 'You know why.' a voice inside of him told him, 'You know that you will be rejected. So just save yourself the trouble and just move on.' "No!" he shook his head once again, pushing all the voices out of his mind, "I love her too much, I can't... just move on with my life, and watch her in the arms of another." he said quietly, as a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
Sakura walked outside, noticing that the pale yellow, brown and red leaves were all sprawed on the ground. The grass was a tint of yellow, getting ready for the long winter haul. Soon the scene before her eyes, would be covered in a blanket of white snow. "Eriol!" she said, sounding somewhat angry, "Why did you just burst out like that?"   
  
"Well..." Eriol told her sheepishly, "I just thought that..."  
  
"Don't worry, Eriol, even thought we've only been going out for only a week, I would never break your trust." she reassured him, with a smile.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you on Monday okay?" he replied, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Sakura nodded lightly, Eriol brushed his own lips on Sakura's quickly and walked off, crossing the street. He left Sakura standing there, alone, but she had a awkward expression planted on her face.   
  
~*~   
  
Tomoyo was walking quite fast, she was heading towards Sakura's house. She had gotten a call from her about a half an hour ago, telling her that she needed to come over right away. Tomoyo had neared the corner of her house, when she saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks. Sakura and Eriol. Sure, she was happy that Sakura was going out with Eriol, but she was also jealous. Jealous of the fact that the one guy that she was head over heels with, was going out with her best friend. She had to stay happy, for Sakura's sake. 'Why can't Eriol ever notice me?' Tomoyo cried in her mind, as tears started to blur her vision. She immediately wiped the tears away.   
  
Finally when she noticed that the handsome, blue haired boy was crossing the street, she finally forced herself to continue herself to Sakura's house. "Hi Sakura!" she greeted, noticing that Sakura was just standing there, on the front steps.   
  
It was as if Sakura was deep in thought and was finally broken out of it. "Oh hi Tomoyo! You should've come earlier! You could've talked to Eriol." Sakura told her cheerfully.  
  
"Uhh yea, it doesn't really matter..." Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"Well come in! Wait till you see who's back!" Sakura told her happily.  
  
"Meilin?" Tomoyo guessed. Meilin, she had left two years ago, deeply sadden by the disappearance and death of Syaoran. She had waited just like Sakura, but she had given up, and saw no point in staying in Tomeoda any longer. They had all missed Meilin.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "Someone just as good." They were traveling up Sakura's stairway, when Tomoyo noticed a tall masculine figure with chestnut brown hair, he was talking on the phone.  
  
"Syaoran?!" Tomoyo cried, with a suprised tone.   
  
Syaoran looked up and smiled, and signalled them to wait for him. "Yes, mother, I'll meet you at the airport in two days." he replied to the receiver, causing a sigh at the end, "Bye." He clicked the phone back down to its normal position and walked up to Tomoyo and Sakura.   
  
"Syaoran!!" Tomoyo squealed happily, giving him a bear hug. "Sakura's been so sad without you..." she whispered quiet enough for only Syaoran to hear.  
  
"..." Syaoran's face was turning a slight shade of blue.  
  
"Errmm... Tomoyo..." Sakura chuckled, "I think your going to suffocate him to death."  
  
"Hohohoho..." Tomoyo laughed sheepishly, finally letting go of Syaoran. Who's face was a deep shade of red and blue, his eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out at any second.   
  
"How did you?!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well... I was granted one wish, and that wish was to return here." Syaoran explained, trying to cut down the amount of talking he would've had to do. 'Sakura's been sad without you...' the words kept floating inside of Syaoran's mind, 'What exactly did she mean?'   
  
They all entered the kitchen, Sakura grabbing drinks for everyone. They all laughed at the sight of Kero stuffing down the cake.   
  
"Same old Kero..." Syaoran muttered.  
  
Each individual that was sitting at the table had so much on their minds. Two of them, their hearts were hollow and full of lonliness, their hearts cried out for love and care. Where another was still lost in the midst of her mind and heart, not knowing which direction to go.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: NOOO CLIFFHANGER!! WHOOO HOOO!!! lol... darn, my writing skills keep getting worst and worst eh? guess what? even though I will be getting cut from internet, I can probably use my friends or my school's internet :D then i can just drop by and post a chap some time... SO PLEASE!!! don't stop reviewing!!! and i hope I didn't scare anyone because of my crazinness...  
  
please go to mine and my friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/  
-sign the guestbook please! 


	5. Chapter Five: Mixed Feelings

Cry No More  
  
by:kawaiiteddybear  
  
kawaiiteddybear: well i can't believe ppl like my fics [including my other ones.].. anyways here chapter five!  
  
Chapter Five: Mixed Feelings  
  
It was in the middle of the night, Syaoran was staying in Sakura's room, since she had insisted that he take the bed. Kero's snore could be heard through the drawer that he slept in. Even though it was fairly quiet Syaoran could not get to sleep. The fresh scent of Sakura, the light, pinkish sweet smell, was implanted into the room, specifically her bed. Everywhere Syaoran went, all he saw was her. He remembered when he was still trapped in the Other World, all he ever thought about was her. How his heart ached when he could never see her smiling face. He didn't care when he was cut or hurt badily, he knew it was for a good cause. To come back to the this world, to touch her angelic face and just hold her, and take her in.  
  
Syaoran immediately snapped out of his on going "need" for Sakura. 'I can't have her. Not now, not ever.' He knew he would have to go on in his life, and just watch her from afar, as she is in the arms of another man. He looked up at the ceiling, his mind blank for once, slowly, his eyes started to droop, until he had entered a dreamless sleep.   
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked quietly, as she scanned her surroundings. It was a dark room, nothing could be seen beyond that, only darkness.  
  
"Get away from me Sakura!" a thundering voice towered inside the dark room.  
  
"I never want to see you ever again!" another voice shrieked, this time it was more feminine.  
  
"I never thought you would stoop this low..."  
  
A crowd of angry shadows surrounded Sakura, giving her no room to escape. Sakura twirled around and around, sweat dripped down her forehead, her mind and body started to panic. Suddenly a large hole was formed underneath her, she fell through. Sakura witnessed her life pass by, as she fell farther...  
  
Sakura jolted up from Touya's bed. Her eyes filled with fear and her forehead drenched in sweat. She used the back of her and wiped off the access sweat. 'What was that all about?' she asked herself, trying to shake the scene out of her mind.   
  
She touched her cheek and felt hot tears stinging on her cheek. She never did notice them fall. "It went by so fast..." Sakura murmured, "Yet it seemed so real." Her eyelids started to get heavy once again and soon she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~   
  
RING!! RING!!! The light blue phone shook from the hook it was hung on.  
  
Since Touya had demanded Sakura to take his bed, he had slept in the couch instead. He dragged himself off of the couch, scratching his head and yawning, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" his voice greeted, sounding somewhat angry.  
  
"Hello. I am Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother." an elegant voice was heard, "I hope I didn't call too early."  
  
"No, it's okay, everyone's awake." Touya yawned, noticing Sakura tumbling down the stairs and their father walking down, stretching himself. The next sight caused Touya to narrow his eyes, the gaki was coming down, it seemed as if he had awoken way before anyone else had, he was neatly groomed and was in a new set of clothes.  
  
"Well that's good then. Can I please speak to my son?" she asked politely.  
  
"Just a second." Touya said, "Yo, kid! Your mother's on the phone! She wants to speak to you!"   
  
Syaoran sped up beside Touya quickly, giving him one last glare, he snatched the phone out of his hand. "Hello." Syaoran greeted.  
  
"How are you doing?" Yelan asked over from the other end.  
  
"Okay I guess." Syaoran answered, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, I wanted to call you, that there will be no need for you to come to the airport, since I will be held up here for quite awhile."  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran replied, trying to hold back his disappointment. Even though his main motive was to see Sakura again, he still missed his family, even his annoying sisters.  
  
"Since you will be staying in Japan, for quite awhile, I suppose, I have registered you into the high school. You can catch up with anything you missed."  
  
Syaoran let out a silent sigh, 'Ten years... of missing work!' he groaned in his mind. "Fine."   
  
"You will be attending at Seijui High School. You start tommorow." Yelan informed him, "I'll call another time. Enjoy yourself, son."  
  
"Until then." Syaoran clicked the phone back onto its normal position without another word.   
  
The Kinomoto family and Kero all stared at him at the kitchen table, two with warming smiles and two with scowling glares. Pancakes were piled up on a plate in the center of the room, there were five plates set on the table, even for the hungry Kero.  
  
"I guess I couldn't escape from school for that long." Syaoran tried to joke, "I have to start school with you tommorow, Sakura. If you don't mind... could you show me around?"   
  
"Of course I won't mind! It will be just like the old times!" Sakura smiled, her happy mood radiating across the room.  
  
"I guess I have to sleep on the couch for a long time..." Touya mumbled, staring down at his plate.  
  
"I could rent an apartment." Syaoran offered, smirking.  
  
"No, you can stay here. There's no need for you to rent a place. Besides we have tons of room here." Fujitaka stated, smiling at Syaoran, turning to Touya and giving him a look of warning.  
  
DING DONG!!  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura practically flew out of her seat and ran towards the door, causing Touya to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Sakura pulled the door open and revealed Yukito, "Hi, Yukito!" she greeted, "Come in!"   
  
"Wow... Sakura... your in a really good mood today!" Yukito told her, smiling at her happiness.  
  
Sakura nodded, gesturing for him to the kitchen. "I guess your here to see Touya." Sakura stated.  
  
"And because Yue had felt another presence, that was once here a long time ago, and he has returned." Yukito explained, referring to his other half, Yue, who was also one of Sakura's guardian. "And here he is!" Yukito smiled, looking at Syaoran, he seemed perfectly calm.  
  
"Hello, its nice to see you again." Syaoran said, in a monotone voice. He had always somewhat dispised Yukito, for he had captured Sakura's young heart, when they were only ten. But he now sort of wished that Sakura still was head over heels for the silver haired man, he would've preferred him over that jerk Eriol any day. 'All in the happiness for Sakura...' he sighed in his mind.  
  
"Well, Syaoran, would you like to spend the day with a couple of girls?" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Erm..." Syaoran hesitated at the offer, then noticing that if he not accepted, he would be stuck with the glaring, Touya and the maniac, Kero, "Okay."  
  
Sakura clapped her hands together childlishly, "I have to go get ready, we're going in a few minutes."  
  
"Few minutes means an hour in kaijuu language." Touya smirked, receiving a stomp on the foot by Sakura.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled, smirking at the pain she had caused Touya.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo all fell on the couch in complete exhaustion. Sakura and Tomoyo had dragged Syaoran almost everywhere in the mall, from store to store, from clothes rack to clothes rack.   
  
Finally when Tomoyo and Sakura had called it a day, all three friends' feet were throbbing, none were able to take another step foward.  
  
"You should've warned me..." Syaoran rubbed his sore feet, "Then I could've backed out on the last minute."   
  
"If I told you, you would've never agreed." Sakura giggled.   
  
"We should do that another time." Tomoyo suggested happily, her worries and sadness had temporarily lifted from her shoulders and mind. Not once had she thought about Eriol and her best friend being together. It felt like the old days, when they were all kids, crazy and happy, without the care in the world.   
  
RING RING!!!  
  
Sakura dashed over the phone and picked up the receiver. She glanced up at her friends and smiled. "Hey Eriol."   
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo's heart both sank at the sound of that name. It had ruin a perfectly good day.   
  
Syaoran shifted in his seat, his mind reeling with anger. 'Didn't Sakura ever remember me when I left? Did she ever have one thought come through her mind?' he questioned in his mind.   
  
'Every boy that I liked, or even had slight feelings for, never even looked at me twice.' Tomoyo cried helplessly, 'I will always remain Sakura's shadow, and I'm getting really tired of it.' She remembered the very first boyfriend she ever had, Toji Sakamoto, whom she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with, had turned out to be a complete bastard. He had never looked at Tomoyo with any feeling, the only reason he ever gone out with Tomoyo was to get closer with Sakura... After three times of going through almost the exact same situation, she gave up, she never wanted to look at another guy again. Until she met Eriol. He was so kind and sweet to her, not to mention how incredibly handsome he was when she first laid eyes on him. Disgust filled in her mind, yet again, the only one in his mind was Sakura.   
  
But she had promised Sakura that they would remain best friends no matter what happened, and this was something that was going to put their friendship up to the test. For sure.   
  
"Sorry about that..." Sakura blushed, "I tried to get rid of him as fast as I could."   
  
"I've never seen you so happy Sakura." Syaoran commented stiffly.  
  
"Well..." Sakura sighed, turning away. 'Why do I feel so guilty, talking about Eriol in front of Syaoran like this? I spent years getting over him, now that I have, he has to suddenly appear out of no where.' Sakura thought. She took another glance at Syaoran, he seemed perfectly calm, it seemed like he didn't care... 'He doesn't love me anymore...' Sakura guessed, she had a sudden urge to cry, but immediately stopped herself. She couldn't let herself go through this again, after all those years of suffering she never wanted to go back. 'Besides...' Sakura thought, 'Isn't he going back to Hong Kong soon?'   
  
[a/n: well there we go! hehe i finished about half of the chap like two months ago, and suddenly, after writing the most stupidest chapter for Tainted Destiny, I had a sudden spur for this fic... so I hope everyone reviews cuz i'm sure that I won't get any for tainted destiny!! man... *smacks myself* i can't think of anything to write for that one either! and its almost finished!! AUGHHHH...  
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	6. Chapter Six: Liberation

Cry No More  
  
-kawaiiteddybear  
  
*************  
Finally, I can update this fic... juggling four fics is a lot of work *sweat drips down the side of my head* I hope I manage a chapter for this one... well at least make it readable... so here goes!  
*************  
  
Chapter Six: Liberation  
  
It was beautiful March, spring day, alarm clocks rang throughout Tomoeda, signaling it was the beginning of a dreaded school day. Sakura was rolling around her bed, covering her ears with a pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her alarm clock. "Just a little longer..." she mumbled from under the covers. She tried to tune out the tiny screams that were coming from Kero, "Just a little longer..." she repeated.  
  
Syaoran was already awake and was busy adjusting his collar, and smoothing out his hair.   
  
Not far away, Eriol was doing the exact thing, he smiled brightly at his reflection in the mirror. He fixed his glasses, positioning them back on his nose and grinned, 'Seeing Sakura will make my Monday even better.'   
  
Tomoyo forced her eyes to open and come in contact with the sunlight outside. Her amethyst eyes were slightly puffy from all the crying she had done late last night. She had managed to squeeze a short amount of sleep, but it still wasn't enough to distingush her somber mood. 'Let's just get this day over with.' she thought bitterly. She was able to keep her feelings inside for quite awhile now, if it wasn't for her resistance, she would already been screaming and yelling at Eriol and Sakura. 'How long will I be able to keep this up?' she asked herself, as she staggered into the washroom and got dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura... Wake up!" Kero cried helplessly, he floated wobbily over beside Sakura and stuck the alarm clock under her blanket. "You're going to be late." Kero backed away immediately once he had felt Sakura's tight grip against the clock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sakura shriek was heard from under the covers, "I'm not super woman you know, I can't get ready that fast."  
  
"I tried to tell you a million of times already..." Kero sighed.  
  
Sakura practically flew out of her bed and raced into the washroom, and then slammed the door shut. 'I'm suppose to help Syaoran get settled in too!' she cried in her mind.   
  
"Sakura?" a voice was heard from the other side of the door, "You're breakfast is getting cold if you don't hurry up."   
  
"Just a minute!" Sakura screeched back. She ran out of the washroom, as she made some finally adjustments on her hair, smoothing it out with her hand. She grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. "How can you wake up so early Syaoran?" Sakura asked in disbelief, noticing that Syaoran was all dressed for school and without even breaking a sweat.  
  
"It's not that hard." Syaoran shrugged lightly, giving her a small smile. His heart melted into a bowl of gooey chocolate as he watched her innocent emerald eyes pierce into his. "Well, I think you should go eat your breakfast." Syaoran announced, tearing away from her gaze.  
  
"Yea I should..." Sakura answered, her face feeling hot and flustered.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had met up with Tomoyo, who had managed to hide the puffiness and redness around her eyes with a ton of makeup.   
  
'I'm glad I have a few concealers here and there packed in my room.' Tomoyo thought, relieved that Sakura and Syaoran had not uttered one word concerning Tomoyo's dead appearance.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran, I'm sure you'll fit in here perfectly." Sakura flashed a smile at him, "Are you going to join the soccer team?"  
  
"Yep..." he replied, his face heating up slightly.  
  
Tomoyo scowled behind her mask, 'Goddammit, Sakura, pick someone! And let me find someone for myself too.' Tomoyo cried inwardly, observing the two flushed faces.  
  
"Well, I should get to the office and get myself registered." Syaoran announced. "I'll see you two later." He waved at the two girls and ran off towards the main entrance.   
  
After Syaoran had left, it was only Sakura and Tomoyo who were left standing there.   
  
"Hey, Tomoyo is there something wrong?" Sakura asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them.  
  
"No, nothings wrong. Everything is perfectly fine." Tomoyo lied, flashing a large smile, hoping to convince her best friend. She had to keep the pact that she and Sakura had made a while ago. 'We'll never let a guy come between our friendship, right Tomoyo?' she heard Sakura's reassuring voice play in her mind.  
  
Sakura looked worriedly at Tomoyo, "If you ever need to talk, I'm hear to listen. Just remember that." she gave her best friend a reassuring smile.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and looked away. Again, silence fell between them both.  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
Both girls turned to see Eriol run up to them.   
  
Tomoyo's heart immediately sank to the bottom of her stomach. "Just great..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Ohayou Eriol!" Sakura smiled brightly, giving him a light peck on the cheek.   
  
A blush crept up Eriol's neck and he stared into Sakura's emerald pools. "I missed you." he whispered.   
  
Sakura giggled, and turned back to her friend, who was busy staring into no where. "Sorry about that Tomoyo."   
  
"No it's fine... Don't worry about me." another line of lies washed out of Tomoyo's mouth, and then she slammed it shut.   
  
RING RING! A loud shrill echoed across the whole school yard, indicating a warning that classes were about to start. Sakura tore herself away from Eriol, and stood beside Eriol. "I'll see you later okay?" Sakura asked quietly in the middle of the hallway, where the flow of teenagers were rushing through.  
  
"Of course!" Eriol grinned. He waved to Tomoyo and left in the opposite direction.  
  
Tomoyo managed a smile, but behind the mask was face full of pain and hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Everywhere I go..." a soulful, yet sadden voice sang, her broken yet angelic voice echoed in the music room.   
  
"I know that you'll never know..." Tomoyo's voice cracked between the lines, as tiny tears fell one by one down her cheek. She released her heart and soul as she sang the depressing tune, a song that was so similar to the situation she was in.  
  
"How my heart will always call out to you..." She had a free period before lunch, and all she could do was just sing her heart out. She knew that it was only way to let her sorrows drown.  
  
"No one will come, no one will care." Tomoyo blinked back the last of the tears as she sang the first last word. 'What were you thinking?' Tomoyo asked herself, 'You shouldn't be acting this way...'   
  
Tomoyo knew that her self conscience was right, never has she ever gone this far. Thinking bitterly upon her best friend's happiness was the last thing that she thought she would ever do. As the bell finally rang, indicating that it was lunch, Tomoyo left the room, with a new perspective on the situation. 'I'm not going to burden myself in depression... Raging over the fact that my best friend did snatch away the one that I've liked for so long. So be it... I need... to... move... on.' It was true, after singing and spilling all the emotions inside of her and out into the open, she had felt much better. 'But you can't always help to feel jealous...' her self conscience whispered in her mind.  
  
Tomoyo was twisting the combination on her lock when she felt a presence beside her. She looked over and to her surprise it was the same dark blue haired boy that constantly haunted her dreams. "Eriol?" she squeaked in disbelief.  
  
"Hi!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"So... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be meeting up with Sakura any time now?" Tomoyo asked bluntly, causing the smile on Eriol to fade.   
  
"Well, I know that Sakura's birthday is coming up soon, and well, I don't know what to get her... I was wondering if you could help me?" Eriol asked sweetly, his navy blue eyes pierced into Tomoyo's own.  
  
"O-Okay..." Tomoyo stuttered, 'Did you actually think that he would ask you out and dump Sakura?' another voice in her mind asked bitterly.   
  
"Can we start after school?" Eriol grinned, "I want to find something perfect."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Just then Sakura had walked up to both of them, her spirits high and happiness was written all over her face. "What are you doing here, Eriol?" Sakura wondered, knowing that Eriol's locker was no where near her's and Tomoyo's.  
  
"I was just waiting for you." Eriol blushed.   
  
After packing all their books into the locker, they all headed outside. Tomoyo was trailing behind the happy couple, who walking side by side, hand in hand.   
  
Jealousy boiled inside Tomoyo's insides, 'Why can't I just accept the facts?'   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: *pouts* didn't turn out the way I wanted it to... BAHH!!! why can't i write any right? hmph... i know that Tomoyo's emotions are pretty messed up and confusing but bare with me... I'm trying to plan out how this fic will run... I'm still unsure at this point o.O eep... but please remember to review... it helps a lot! suggestions would be good too ^.^   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	7. Chapter Seven: Unexplainable

Cry No More  
  
-Shirubaa  
  
~*~  
Well, I've finally decided that I'm going to concentrate mostly on this fic… or I'm just going to get lazier and not update any of my fics! Plus, I've got a major inspiration to write again! Oh yea, in case you didn't notice I've changed my penname… in case no one recognizes me… see I used to be kawaiiteddybear… I got so bored with the name.  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven - Unexplainable  
  
Syaoran was watching as the most perfect, happy couple exited the building. Their hands linked securely, and both had the biggest smiles across their faces. Like Ken and Barbie. Syaoran's express stayed calm, not a single movement twitched in his features. 'As long as Sakura is happy… right?' he asked for about the hundredth time that day.   
  
A violent gust of wind whipped by Syaoran, who was leaning against a tree.   
  
"I told you…" an eerie voice rang in Syaoran's ears.  
  
The sudden burst of strong air caused him to promptly stand up from his leaning position. 'What the hell was that?' Syaoran asked mentally. But before he could even attempt to search for the answer, the happy couple had already reached him.   
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura happy voice chirped. She had been watching him from afar, he seemed perfectly content just a moment ago, but now he seemed so nervous. "What's the matter?" she asked, concern filled her voice.   
  
"Nothing." Syaoran immediately answered, his eyes shifting from side to side, "Nothing's wrong."   
  
"You seem…" Sakura started.  
  
"If he says nothing's wrong, then believe him." Eriol ejected, smiling smugly at Syaoran.   
  
"Oh look!" Sakura squealed, not hearing what Eriol had said, "There's Tomoyo!" She waved over to Tomoyo, who waved back, but with a less amount of enthusiasm.  
  
"Hi." Tomoyo greeted, her tone seemed depressed and flat.  
  
The rest of the lunch hour flew by quickly, Tomoyo and Syaoran tended to themselves. Both sat there silently, as Sakura and Eriol were enjoying themselves on the fine sunny day.   
  
"So Eriol, do you have any plans for after school?" Sakura asked happily, as they were walking back to the school near the end of the lunch hour.  
  
"Well, I'm sort of busy today, why not another day?" Eriol mumbled, remembering his appointment with Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright then!" Sakura replied her mood not fazed.  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the day, every single student filed out crazily out of the building. It seemed like everyone had something to do that day.   
  
Tomoyo was busy throwing her binders into her backpack, her nervousness catching up to her excitement. 'Relax… It's just helping your best friend's boyfriend find a gift for her birthday present.' Tomoyo repeated in her mind.  
  
"So where's Sakura?" a voice behind her asked, causing her to leap from her spot.  
  
Tomoyo turned around, surprisingly it was Eriol. "She's stuck in detention again." She replied, calming down from the sudden shock. She restrained her heart from melting and her jaw dropping, but just like every other time that she tried to stop herself, her jaw managed to stay closed but her heart melted into a pile of hot chocolate.   
  
There was something about Eriol that Tomoyo seemed to love, she had the biggest feeling that they had met somewhere before… Even though Eriol seemed to be harsh at times, Tomoyo wasn't bothered by it at all.  
  
"That's good," Eriol said, hitting her with a charming smile, "That way, it would be easier to keep it a secret."   
  
"I guess…" Tomoyo returned the smile, her mood turning sour from all the talk about Sakura. 'She's your best friend.' She began to chant in her mind.   
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she left the science room; she was finally released from her detention that day. It was the fifth time that week that the science teacher had managed to catch her daydreaming during class.   
  
Her senses seemed to sleep on her, but snapped awake when a body slammed into hers. Sakura fell backwards, squealing a small ow, and landing on her butt. She looked up and saw the chestnut haired boy that had captured her heart once before.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry!" Syaoran stammered his face slightly flushed. He took Sakura's hand and pulled her up.  
  
"That's okay…" Sakura smiled, "What are you doing here so late?"   
  
"I have to squeeze in some extra courses after school to catch up with everyone else." Syaoran answered giving a half smile, his amber eyes stared warmly into her emerald orbs. "But why are you here?"   
  
"I got detention again…" Sakura groaned.   
  
Syaoran patted Sakura's back lightly, "Don't worry about it; I fell asleep in his class once too."   
  
Sakura let out a laugh, suddenly, silence fell between them, but the contact in their eyes wasn't broken. Amber and emerald were glued together for one brief moment in time.   
  
They began walking home to Sakura's house, both of their months were shut, not one word was uttered.   
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran from the side, noticing him fumbling with his hands. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked for the second time that day.   
  
"I'm fine." Syaoran snapped causing Sakura to back away.   
  
Sakura bit her lip; she looked down and continued to walk on in silence.   
  
"I'm sorry…" Syaoran immediately apologized afterwards, "I don't know what's wrong with me."   
  
"What happened in that other dimension?" Sakura asked, completely out of the blue. "You never did tell me."   
  
"Well..." Syaoran started, "I was mostly tortured, and I was locked in isolation."  
  
"Which would explain when I found you?" Sakura asked, putting two and two together.  
  
Syaoran nodded, "I don't even know what happened half of the time, but the only thing that I remembered very clearly was this test. This test that brought me back here."   
  
Sakura stared at him, speechless.  
  
Suddenly, both felt a magical aura surrounding the entire area.   
  
'I know this aura…' Sakura thought, 'I felt it before…'  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura looked in all directions, looking for the source. Just as fast as it appeared, the aura had disappeared.   
  
Sakura looked over at Syaoran and saw him practically having a mental break down. Before she knew it, he had fallen down onto his knees. "Syaoran?" Sakura cried panic arose in her mind, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They're coming…" Syaoran managed to choke, his breath gasping for air.   
  
"Who's coming?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran stared at her, his mouth moved, but not one word came out.  
  
"Who's coming?" she asked again, this time she gripped onto Syaoran and shook him.  
  
Her panic broke into a new level as she noticed the grip that Syaoran had on his chest, was gripped onto harder. What happened next made Sakura's heart sink farther and her emotions to run wild.   
  
Syaoran's eyes closed abruptly and he collapsed right into Sakura's arm.   
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking side by side in the mall, entering every other store.   
  
"What do you think Sakura would want?" Eriol asked, wanting to break the endless silence that seemed to drag on throughout the whole afternoon.   
  
"Sakura would probably be happy with anything." Tomoyo replied, shoving them both back into the silence.   
  
"Okay…" Eriol muttered frustration began to build up in him, not only for not being able to find the perfect gift but there was something else that he couldn't explain.   
  
"Why don't we try this store?" Tomoyo asked pointing at a quaint store tucked in the corner of the mall.   
  
Eriol nodded, and entered what was thought to be a store exactly like all the other ones with Tomoyo but what was inside surprised them both.   
  
"Hello!" a perky, old woman greeted. "How can I help you today?" The old woman was nothing out of the ordinary; she was a bit smaller than Tomoyo and on the chubby side. But compared to her and to the shop itself, it was quite a contrast.   
  
The roof seemed to sparkle from the sun that shone through the window at the opposite end but when the two looked closer they saw tiny cranes, made out of diamonds, and strung onto clear wire.   
  
"We're looking for a birthday present…" Eriol started, not knowing how to end the sentence.  
  
"Ah… I see…" the old woman smiled, "Do you have anything in mind?"   
  
Tomoyo was completely out of ideas until she saw something that caught her eye. She immediately ran up to it. She traced the edges of the item that was displayed on top of the glass stand.  
  
"You really have a good eye, Miss." The old woman smiled warmly at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo gazed at the music box in front of her, it was a small diamond decorated music box, not too small but small enough to sit comfortably on both of her hands facing palm up. The music box was sealed shut, the only way, it looked like, was a small, diamond encrusted key sitting beside the box. The music box seemed somewhat old, but in a way, enchanting.   
  
"Hey!" Eriol announced, light bulb lighting over his head, "We should get that for Sakura!"   
  
For somewhat Tomoyo had loved the music box the instance she had laid eyes over it, it seemed to draw her to it like a bee to honey, but if they didn't get this for Sakura, it would take forever to find something as perfect as this. "That's a good idea." Tomoyo said somewhat bitterly.   
  
"Then it's settled." Eriol smiled.   
  
"Too bad that's the only one I have, Miss." The store owner smiled sympathetically, "I know that you would've wanted it."   
  
"It's okay." Tomoyo smiled. "It's for a good cause anyways."   
  
"For a friend?" the old woman inquired.  
  
Both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"Do you two know about the story behind this music box?" the old woman asked.  
  
They both shook they're heads.  
  
"Some say that this music box was once owned by two lovers." The old woman started, "It belonged to the Prince and a Princess of rivaling countries. Being rivals and all, their love was forbidden from both sides of their family." She paused and smiled, "So, the Prince gave the Princess this music box. Whenever the Princess needed him, she would just open the music box and play the tune. The Prince would hear it, and come to the Princess right away."   
  
"But one day…" the old woman smiled sadly, "They we're caught together, and they were both killed."   
  
"What does it have to do with the music box?" Eriol asked pushing his glasses up, "Other than as a calling beacon for both of them."   
  
"Well many say that they're spirits were locked inside, and the only way that it could ever be broken is true love."   
  
"Wow…" Tomoyo breathed, now even more deeply interested in the music box and the story that it told.   
  
"Well, anyways, I hope your friend likes her gift." The old woman said, wrapping the music box neatly into some tissue paper and then placing it into a light pink cardboard box which was cushioned inside.   
  
She handed Eriol the bag, with the box contained inside and smiled, "Have a nice day you two."   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol left the store, and stopped right in front of it.   
  
"Well, I guess I should go." Tomoyo smiled meekly, "I'm done my mission."   
  
"Thanks a lot." Eriol smiled back, staring into her entrancing amethyst eyes.   
  
Tomoyo quickly turned around and began to walk off, giving Eriol one last wave. "I guess I see you at school,"   
  
Eriol smiled back, and watched as Tomoyo walked away in the opposite direction. 'Shit,' Eriol thought, 'Why do I feel so hot all of the sudden?' he pulled on his collar and frowned.   
  
~*~  
Well?? How was it? This chapter was a bit longer I guess. Like I said before I will be concentrating on this fic for now… I've finally figured out which direction this fic is headed to… so please bear with me… I'm still trying to integrate my ideas into the fic… so please review!  
~*~   
  
you can email me, myrna_y99@hotmail.com with any questions or whatever… (decided to put this here since most people read my bio XD)   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	8. Chapter Eight: Reaching Out

Cry No More  
  
-Shirubaa  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so happy! People actually review and LIKE my fic… *grins* anyways, I meant to write this up earlier but I've been so caught up with watching some of my anime stuff and posting on message boards I completely forgot… here's chapter eight!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eight - Reaching Out  
  
Syaoran's eyes slowly opened, holding back from the sunlight that crept in. The room seemed so fimilar to him, like he was warped into the world of dream. The room splashed with pink, a simple desk stood across where he laid, and of course what made it more like a dream, emerald eyes peering at him from above.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, the concerned tone never leaving her that day.   
  
She finally heard a quiet groan from Syaoran and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay…" she whispered, "I was really worried."  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked, sitting up but still leaning on the pillow.  
  
"You're at my house…"  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked, his mind searching for the answer.  
  
"I don't know…" Sakura looked at him with worry, "You just collapsed and I brought you back to my house."  
  
"Oh yea…" he sighed, finally remembering the day's previous events.   
  
Sakura stood up and stared right into Syaoran's amber orbs. "Tell me what happened. It's the only way I can help you." Sakura murmured her tone slightly harsh.   
  
Syaoran noticed that there were slight rings of red around her eyes, 'Was she crying…?' he asked himself.   
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo had flopped onto her bed, fully dressed in her pajamas, when the phone echoed throughout her room.   
  
Her room was spacious, living with the owner of a toy company; she had been put into the life of high society and standards. She was often home alone, other than the many maids that filled the house, and her bodyguards, her mother was rarely there to comfort her when she needed someone most. All that kept her company was the purple curtains that hung near the windows, a desk, and of course her camera.   
  
"Hello?" she answered her voice slightly sleepy.  
  
"Tomoyo?" a male voice was heard on the other side.  
  
"Yea…" Tomoyo answered, recognizing the voice which belonged to Eriol.  
  
"It's Eriol." Eriol quickly said, "I need your help with something."  
  
"Is it for Sakura's birthday?" Tomoyo guessed.  
  
"Well…" Tomoyo could sense a blush on the other side, "I wanted to throw a small surprise party for her, something so the both of us can have some alone time, you know? Since you've already helped me choose a gift, maybe we can work together on this too?"  
  
"Okay…" she replied, 'What am I getting myself into?' she cried helplessly. She knew that each moment that she spent with him, made her fall for him even more, this was going to drive her nuts. 'Love makes you do the craziest things.' Tomoyo sighed inwardly.   
  
'But is it love?' another voice inside of her asked, a question that Tomoyo wasn't able to answer at that very moment.  
  
"Great!" Eriol's voice said over the line interrupting her thoughts, "I'll come see you tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up or something."  
  
Tomorrow morning. 'Saturday.' Tomoyo thought, remembering that it was her and Sakura's traditional bonding day. "I might be doing something with Sakura tomorrow."  
  
"I doubt it," Eriol's voice became more serious, "She said she had something to do, she even cancelled our plans."  
  
"Okay, tomorrow then." She answered a bit fazed from the new fact that Eriol had just told her.  
  
"I'll see you then." Eriol's voice immediately disappeared after those final words.   
  
Sakura never had plans on Saturday, but then again things have changed between them. 'Wait a minute… Did he say that they already had plans?' Tomoyo asked herself but then shrugged it off, their friendship was definitely going down the drain, slowly but surely.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me everything." Sakura repeated, not getting an answer from him.   
  
"Tell you what though?" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"What happened during these years while you were missing!" Sakura shot back, "First I find you almost dead, then you don't tell me anything and now this!"  
  
"I just don't want to worry you." he answered back calmly, a great contrast from her loud shrieking voice.  
  
"How can you think telling me nothing will make me happy?" she broke into tears, "Since you've come back I've been worried ever since... This is just making it a lot worst..."  
  
Syaoran let out a long sigh, and touched Sakura's hand lightly, "I was telling you about this world of darkness once right?"  
  
Sakura nodded, remembering the conversation clearly, every single detail including how it was cut short by Eriol.  
  
"It's almost like living in hell, except I was all alone." Syaoran stared blankly at the window, "But I knew someone was watching me... It was the exact same aura everytime..."  
  
"I was put to the test, a test that enabled me to return to the real world..." Syaoran continued.  
  
"A test?"   
  
"A extremely difficult test that challenged all parts of the soul. At one point I almost failed, but there was one thing that kept me going. In fact it kept me alive for all those years." he explained, 'That person was you...' he thought, studying Sakura's reaction.  
  
It seemed as Sakura didn't even notice what Syaoran had said for that last part, her expression stayed unchanged and still difficult to read.   
  
"When I left the world, I thought that everything was behind me... But I was wrong.. so very wrong..." Syaoran murmured as if he didn't want to be heard.  
  
"Why...?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Syaoran stared deeply into Sakura's emerald orbs, suddenly he felt his heart beat faster, not when you were in love or nervous, it seemed peculiar... He clutched his chest and his breathing became louder... 'The aura...' he immediately thought.  
  
"Syaoran??" Sakura rushed back into her panic state, "What's wrong?"  
  
"They're coming... They're coming..." Syaoran choked on each word, finally the beating ceased, his heart became normal again and the pain in his chest had disappeared as fast as it had came.   
  
"Who's coming?" Sakura immediately asked, when she noticed that Syaoran was once again stable.  
  
"The ones that were watching me in the world of darkness..." Syaoran whispered, his eyes stiff, his whole body paralyzed by shock. "I never trusted anyone in that world, and my suspicions were right. They've come to kill me."  
  
The words hit Sakura hard, she couldn't believe what Syaoran had just said. "I'll help you defeat them." was all she could scrape up, stuttering over each word.  
  
"I don't want to get you involved, it's my fault that they're here, so its my responsibilty to seek them out and destroy them." Syaoran said sternly, 'Before they start hurting the ones that I love.' he added silently.   
  
"It'll be easier if the two of us work together, ne?" Sakura smiled, melting Syaoran's heart in to mush.  
  
Syaoran looked away, "If you get hurt, I don't think I can ever forgive myself."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I think I'll be fine, I'm just really worried about you." she shrugged, putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked over Syaoran again, he looked the same, his chestnut hair still messy and his amber eyes still filled with fire. But he was far from being the same ten year old boy that she knew long ago. This Syaoran seemed to more gentle, rather than protraying a cold mask that Sakura always tried to break.   
  
"Why don't we start searching for this force?" she suggested, "We could start out where you collapsed today..."  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran replied still unsure of what he was getting them both into.  
  
"What I don't get is why did the aura suddenly show up like this..." Sakura murmured.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang on the door was heard, "LET ME IN!!" a small squeaky voice screamed from the other side.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "I had to get rid of him somehow." she smiled apologetically. "But since we're done, I guess I'll let him in." Sakura walked over to the door and swung it open, revealing a panting, but fat Kero.  
  
"About time..." Kero muttered, "What the hell did you need to do that made you lock me out?" He shot daggers at Syaoran.  
  
"We had to discuss something important... I can't believe you ate all the desserts that I left on the table." Sakura frowned, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nevermind, I'm going to go play my video games... you kept me from them all day!" Kero pouted, dashing over to the television where the game console was located.  
  
Sakura turned back to Syaoran, "I think you should get some rest," picking up Kero and unplugging the game console, "I"ll take Kero out so you can have some peace."  
  
Kero frowned, "You better plug it in downstairs."  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"We'll start bright and early tomorrow okay?" Sakura stated, turning it to a question.  
  
Syaoran nodded as Sakura shut the door lightly behind her and the complaining Kero. He flopped back onto the pillow, his arms holding him up for support and stared at the ceiling, his mind reeling with thought.  
  
~*~  
  
DING DONG!   
  
"Coming!" Tomoyo called, opening the door which revealed Eriol. 'He looks perfect anytime of the day...' she gushed, feeling herself heating up.  
  
Eriol waved and smiled, "Should we start on the preparations?" He was wearing a simple dark blue t-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans, still he looked perfect.   
  
Tomoyo nodded, "What exactly do you have planned?"   
  
"I don't know... I just know it has to be perfect." Eriol replied, "It's weird... I've never fell so fast for a girl. But Sakura's different... she might be the one... I love her, Tomoyo, and I need to do everything possible to show her... I need you to help me because I need the atmosphere to be perfect, so I can tell her that I love her."  
  
The words stabbed Tomoyo in the heart, 'So this is what its about...' tears were choking to burst. She loved Eriol, even though they weren't that close to begin with, but something inside of her called out to him, and hearing those words somehow was killing her.   
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere far away from Tomoyo's mansion, a large, dark Victorian styled mansion stood surrounded by deceased and broken trees. It was like a cemetary, a sancturary of silence. Even in the midst of darkness, in a room tucked neatly in the corner, it was emitting a light, a soft glow enough to warm up a cold winter day. The source of the light came from a simple music box, encrusted with diamonds, standing solid on the table.   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: so how was it? i didn't think it was one of the best... since I'm so frustrated right now... I have the ideas for point a and b, but the hard part is to reach the destination. I can't write when my mind is set on something else... I just thought this chapter was bleh. Anyways review anyways, it always makes me happy and motivates me to write the next chapter.  
  
you can email me, myrna_y99@hotmail.com with any questions or whatever… maybe to talk? (decided to put this here since most people read my bio XD)   
  
go to my mine and friends' website:   
  
www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/   
  
-please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	9. Chapter Nine: Frustration in Paradise

Cry No More  
  
-Shirubaa  
  
~*~ Thanks to everyone who read my ficcie. ^^ very, very much appreciated ^^ anyways, since this part of my training for tomorrow's provincial I'll start it early then I usually do *cough cough* like three weeks from now XD anyways enough my annoying babbling. here's chapter nine! ~*~  
  
Chapter Nine - Frustration in Paradise  
  
It was early next morning, Sakura had finally dragged herself awake earlier then usual. 'I need to help Syaoran find whatever's after him.' She thought as she poured some milk into an empty glass cup. She glanced outside and smiled. It was a perfect day to spend outside, the sun was shining brightly, she could hear faint songs of the birds and the light scratch of the tree on her window.  
  
"Ohayou." A voice grumbled behind her.  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" Sakura smiled, watching his half asleep body as it struggled to sit onto the kitchen table chair. "I didn't notice that you were awake." A blush crept up on her face, remembering how she had entered her room, at the moment, Syaoran's, and watched his sleepy face. It had been awhile since she's seen it, ever since the time she had brought him home when he appeared out of no where. Guilt rushed through her as she remembered Eriol, she knew it was wrong, someway or another, but she couldn't help it. She had the sudden urge to see Syaoran's face, sleeping or wide awake; it was like a bee to a flower.  
  
"It's okay; I don't think I'll be awake for awhile." Syaoran muttered, sleep still clouded his half closed eyes and his chestnut hair still ruffled out of place.  
  
"Didn't get any sleep?" Sakura asked curiously, wanting to find out the cause of Syaoran's early morning grumpiness. She watched in amazement, as Syaoran Li, the one who was always up first, all dressed and ready for the day ahead, was just sitting there with a frown on his face. 'He's never grumpy in the morning,' she frowned inwardly, 'Maybe he was a bit untalkative, but never really. grumpy.'  
  
"No I'm fine; it's just that some days I wake up feeling like this." Syaoran lied; he looked down at the plate that had just been placed in front of him. His amber orbs stared blankly at the pancakes with a touch of strawberry sauce; he didn't really want to tell Sakura what was really going on. It was the same reoccurring nightmare that he had been getting lately, him running in the endless tunnel, dark and cold, and when he finally spotted the light, he ran out a gray sky, lightening crashing violently as he looked at the horrific scene before him. Everyone he knew and loved was drenched with blood, then everything would just go completely black, and all he could see was a sword drenched in blood. Then after that he would just wake up, soaked with sweat.  
  
"What's with the gaki this morning?" Touya asked, walking in scratching the back of his head and yawning.  
  
"It's nothing Touya." Syaoran grumbled, not bothering to return Touya's deadly glare.  
  
"Whatever." Touya muttered, and brushed him off. He picked up an already prepared plate of pancakes, and left the kitchen and flipped onto the television.  
  
Soon after Sakura and Syaoran both finished their breakfast and Syaoran had gotten dressed, they were off in search of the unknown enemy that was after Syaoran.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were comfortably sitting side by side on the couch, each sitting like a stiff statue not wanting to bother the person beside them.  
  
Tomoyo yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Eriol asked, smiling.  
  
"Not really, just really tired of being stuck in this house for so long." Tomoyo answered, gazing at the ceiling.  
  
"I know!" Eriol announced, a light bulb flicking above his head, "Let's go to my house, besides, I want to show you my backyard, it make be a perfect place for Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo's heart fell when she saw the happiness and excitement that glowed inside Eriol's eyes. 'He really does love her.' She thought miserably, 'But I guess if the ones I love are happy, maybe, I have to sacrifice my happiness, let go of my selfishness and let them be.' It was a new revelation that occurred into her mind; she thought maybe, if she kept thinking this, maybe, just maybe she would survive through this without killing herself. "Sure." She answered, pulling out her jacket from the closet.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you feel anything Syaoran?" Sakura asked, cautiously looking in all directions. They were near the park, the exact same place where Syaoran had collapsed.  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"Neither." Both Syaoran and Sakura were scanning the area, Sakura clutching into her staff, which was kept hidden in its key form, where Syaoran had transformed his sword into a smaller one, for better hiding purposes.  
  
"Let's move on." Sakura signed, then turned to Syaoran and smiled, "I'm going to help you hunt down this 'thing' until the very end. So let's go!"  
  
She grabbed Syaoran's hand, which reacted with a blush, and dragged him off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow." Tomoyo sighed in awe, "It's amazing." She stared in amazement as the scene before her blew her away. She was standing in Eriol's backyard, it was filled with many cherry blossom trees, everywhere you turn you would see another sakura tree standing in front of you. The sweet aroma of cherry blossoms filled her nostrils, making her feel as she was, for a brief moment; somewhere she could be blessed with eternal happiness.  
  
"I thought maybe Sakura would like this place." Eriol said, interrupting Tomoyo's daydream.  
  
"Uh. hai!" Tomoyo jumped, immediately answering Eriol's question. She blushed furiously, the turned in the opposite direction before he noticed her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Hai." she whispered back. Her heart thumping so loud, she wanted to just disappear before Eriol figured out anything.  
  
"Syaoran." Eriol's voice became quieter, "What does he mean to Sakura?"  
  
Tomoyo immediately stopped herself from blurting out everything to Eriol, if it wasn't enough, she loved him, she didn't want to be the one that caused her best friend pain. Even though Sakura and her weren't acting like best friends lately, she still cared for her best friend, 'All I want is for everyone to be happy, even if I'm the one in pain.' Something whispered in her mind. "Don't worry. I'm sure Sakura feels the same way about you, nothing can come in between you two." She blurted out, wanting to kick herself afterwards.  
  
"That's good to hear." Eriol smiled, "You understand me right?"  
  
"Of course." Tomoyo grinned back.  
  
"So what do you think?" Eriol asked his arm extended towards the scene before them.  
  
"I think she'll love it."  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe it." Syaoran yawned, "We searched all day, and the aura didn't even appear once."  
  
They had spent most of the day searching in every area that could have been a possible spot for the aura to show itself, but nothing appeared. Both of them would just walk through an area in silence, their eyes searching cautiously for any signs. Now they sat on the bench in a park across town, sitting quietly, complaining of their failed mission, and relaxing in the mid afternoon sun.  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran." Sakura tried to sound optimistic, "It will show up. Maybe not now, but if we keep on trying, we'll find it."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran sighed, smiling as he spotted an ice cream stand, "Hey, how about I get an ice cream for you?"  
  
"You don't need to do that." Sakura smiled back lightly, "I can handle the day without an ice cream."  
  
"You always loved ice cream before. come on, it's the least I can do after you spent the day searching for nothing." Syaoran insisted.  
  
"Fine. I can't resist a good ice cream anyway." Sakura laughing, giving into Syaoran's irresistible charm.  
  
"What kind do you want?" Syaoran asked, sounding like a small little boy heading for the candy store.  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." Syaoran ran off, noticing that the ice cream stand had changed locations to the other side of the street.  
  
Sakura sat there, alone, and stretched out her legs in front of her. She smiled, 'Well I guess there are some parts that don't ever change."  
  
Suddenly a strange sensation passed through her whole body, her head perked up, and she held her staff, still in its key form, tightly.  
  
"Sakura." a voice whispered in the wind, sending chills down her back.  
  
'The aura.' Sakura concluded her eyes widen as she noticed a huge water based blast come towards her.  
  
It was like a missile, except it was powered and covered with blue liquid, giving off amazing strength and force. It was after her. It was shaped like a cylinder, water swirled immensely around it. It seemed like the water was turning so fast, if it had hit something, it would definitely pierce through them easily.  
  
Sakura immediately called her star, a natural instinct in situations like this.  
  
"Key with the power of darkness, Show your true form, By the power of my star, I, Sakura, command you to release!"  
  
A glow emitting from her palm, her staff began to grow, growing into a lengthy stick, with a glimmering star on top.  
  
She ran quickly to the other side of the park, but frowned when the water power blast turned around from its original course and headed straight back at Sakura, In that process, its side whipped by a tree, causing it to fall down on to the ground creating a loud crash.  
  
"Jump!" she called, her shoes seemed to sprout light pink wings, giving her the power to jump as high as she wanted.  
  
Right when the water missile was right at her face, she jumped from it, and jumped to the other. But exactly what had happened before, it reconfigured its route.  
  
'What is this thing?' Sakura asked herself, frustrated, 'It seems to know my every move!' She ran past the trees, hearing the trees behind her thump to the ground as the water orb was drawing near.  
  
'You baka.' Sakura wanted to kick herself in the head, 'Of course!'  
  
'Since I can't summon a card before it kills me.' "Loop!" Sakura called, created a large red, glowing line before her.  
  
The water missile seemed to be turned right around when it passed through the red boundary.  
  
'Try getting me by that.' She thought, 'Now to finish this off.' noticing it being sent back around. Sakura whipped out a card quickly, just when it was turning around and called, "Freeze!"  
  
A large ice-like dragon burst out of the Sakura card, and blasted icicles at the water blast. The water missile was frozen in its place, it was like a mirror you could see your reflection reflecting off of it. "Windy!" she called, her voice sounding somewhat weary. A white spirit came out of the card, holding out its hands out towards it and charging a blasting a large gust of wind, it blew the frozen water missile into pieces.  
  
'What was that?' Sakura panted, her chest heaving slowly up on and down. She was surprised by the sudden attack; it had been awhile since anything had come after her.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard Syaoran's voice drawing closer, "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing that her staff had been summoned.  
  
"Something just attacked me, it was strange." Sakura averted her attention to Syaoran, "It seemed to know my every move."  
  
"You felt the aura didn't you." Syaoran whispered.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's here. I wasn't sure. but now I'm positive that its here." Syaoran murmured.  
  
"Let's get back." Sakura chirped, breaking their moment of seriousness, "I'm sure everyone's waiting, since its almost dinner."  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement, and they both walked back to Sakura's house in silence.  
  
'Whatever that was. I'm sure there's a lot more where that came from.' Sakura thought, everything in her mind reeling furiously.  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: so how was it? Please review to give any thoughts you might have.  
  
you can email me, myrna_y99@hotmail.com with any questions or whatever. maybe to talk? (decided to put this here since most people don't read my bio XD)  
  
go to my mine and friends' website: www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/ -please sign the guestbook! (no flames please!)] 


	10. Chapter Ten : Merging Sun

Cry No More  
  
-Shirubaa  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I do apologize if I happen to have everything out of order in this fic. I haven't been able to get myself into writing, until now.. its been awhile eh? so... yea.. enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: Merging Sun  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both walked home in silence, finally reaching home and walking into a full out war. A smirk touched Syaoran's gloomly expression and a giggle escaped from Sakura's lips as they witnessed the scene before them. Touya was yelling at Kero, who was busy annoying Touya by floating around him and screaming in his ear, as for Fujitaka, he was busy reading the newspaper. Earplugs were barely noticably which were tucked neatly into his ears.   
  
That one moment seemed to banish all their fears away, but it was only for that brief time period, then the uneasyness and fear had already returned inside Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"How was your day, Sakura?" Eriol's voice seemed to soothe her over the phone. It was late at night, a time that they had both found that neither were too caught up with their plans.  
  
"A weird aura showed up today." she stated bluntly, "Did you happen to sense anything?"  
  
"No." he answered back confusingly.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'Am I just imagining things?' she asked herself, "Well I'm really tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep." she told him, cutting the phone conversation short.  
  
"Alright. Night." And she heard the phone click without another word.  
  
Kero's tiny yellow head poked out of the drawer, where he had set up his bedroom, a size big enough for his small stature. "I didn't sense no aura either, Sakura." he said.  
  
"It's probably nothing then." she brushed him off, she wanted to be sure it was the aura she felt, before she did anything drastic. She knew that she was heading out with Syaoran again, to resume their search for the mysterious aura.   
  
As she tucked the blanket over her body, she couldn't resist from letting her mind linger back to the water funnel that was attacking her, for some reason, she felt that the attack was from someone she knew...  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both walking side by side again, the sky was a great contrast from the day before. Instead of the bright spring day that they had experienced, it was dark, gloomy and the sun was covered by miserable grey clouds. This time they were both prepared for whatever was in store for them in the day ahead. Syaoran was equipped with his lasen board, instead of its usual board, its power was stored into a small necklace that could be easily be hidden from people passing by. When the strange aura was near, Syaoran would be able to feel the heat against his skin.  
  
"What do you think its after?" Sakura asked curiously, thinking about the question in her own mind. Maybe Syaoran would have something new that would help her find the answer.  
  
"I think its after me." Syaoran replied bluntly. His mood was quite similar to the one that the sky was giving off. The dream had again haunted his mind the night before, this time it was more hard to shake off. He still couldn't interpret what the dream was telling him, the blood, the sword, it was driving him nuts.   
  
"It can't be after you because it attacked me." Sakura offered.  
  
"Still." Syaoran had replied plainly. He averted his attention back to his necklace, searching for any small hints of heat that emitted from it. Nothing.   
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think Sakura will like everything?" Eriol asked Tomoyo for the sixth time that day. They were strolling through the store isles looking for ingredients for tonight's dinner. Tomoyo had offered to buy the groceries for Ruby, and Eriol had offered to accompany her.   
  
"She'll be extremely happy, Eriol." Tomoyo assured him again, "Don't worry about it, okay?"   
  
Eriol hesistated but then spoke, "Lately she seems to be distancing from me."   
  
"You think to much." Tomoyo turned away from him and reached for the pasta, "Any girl would be happy with you."   
  
Eriol tried to look directly into her eyes, he felt something rush through him when she had said that. He shook his head quickly and turned away.   
  
They were passing by the frozen food section, Eriol was busy minding to his own thoughts, until it was broken by a short yelp. In a quick flash through time, all he saw was Tomoyo falling over. Eriol reached out and caught her. Wrapping her tightly around his arms, he asked, "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." Tomoyo smiled, a slight blush crepting up her neck. Apparently, it was the usual mischief that some kids were into in the store. They were racing around with the shopping carts, and Tomoyo was blocking the path of one of the racers. The racer wasn't going to stop, hoping that she would eventally move, and raced on, in full speed. Resulting in a collsion, the cart flying and flipping over in the opposite direction and Tomoyo falling back, straight into Eriol's arms.   
  
The pair stood there for a moment, Eriol's tight hold shot chills through Tomoyo's body, and both looked into each others eyes, entering their souls for a few seconds.   
  
"Kiss her already!" one of the kids racing shouted. They all giggled and raced away.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo both blushed immensely and both tore away from each other.  
  
"Sorry." Eriol mumbled.  
  
"That's okay. That's for saving me from that fall." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well, lets hurry and finish the shopping, then we can hurry back. I'm hungry." Eriol grinned at her, causing her heart to melt into a pool of gooey chocolate.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both sitting in a small table, located in a quaint restaurant. They decided to stop there for lunch since they could hear both of their stomachs growling.  
  
"You feel anything?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes peered at Syaoran.   
  
"If I did, you would be the first to know." Syaoran told her restlessly. The stress was taking a toll on him, everything around him seemed to confine him a small space, giving him no room to breathe.   
  
After stuffing their stomachs full with food, Sakura had insisted that she paid.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran sighed, giving in, "I'll wait for you outside."  
  
Sakura nodded and headed towards the cashier. She paid the required amount quickly and headed towards the exit immediately. She was determined to find this aura, and help Syaoran destroy it, which is why she didn't want to leave his side, just in case.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called, "Where are you?" She had stepped out into the cool, humid air, and had seen no one in sight. She turned around and peered into the restaurant and noticed that everyone was busy conversing with one another, that no one seemed to care that the once busy street was completely deserted.  
  
Suddenly, millions of fireballs seemed to fire at the still standing Sakura. She quickly lept to the side and covered herself underneath a balcony. She practically ripped her necklace off her neck and called,  
  
'Key with the power of darkness,  
  
Show your true form,   
  
By the power of my star,   
  
I, Sakura, command you to release!'   
  
Just like many times before, a bright pink glow emitted from Sakura's palms, and her staff grew longer, showing its true form. Sakura watched the fireballs as they continued to plummet to the ground, leaving little spots of black on the pavement. There were so many fireballs, all going at a speed that made it impossible to take a close look at them, but Sakura had managed to conclude that they were all the size of a bullet.  
  
"A fire bullet." Sakura whispered. She peered up into the sky, her eyes squinting as she noticed a glare from the grey sky. It was a huge orange orb, which was sending out the small fire bullets. Before Sakura could hatch a plan to destroy the orb, the tiny fire bullets had switched their normal direction and headed towards her instead. "Shield!" Sakura immediately called. She kept the shield up and ran to the other side of the road, she flinched as some of the bullets were able to penetrate through her shield and pierce through her.  
  
"Mirror!" she called, hoping that it would be able to reflect the bullets back at the source. Sakura shook her head in frustration as the mirror that the card had created was shattered into a million pieces. She knew that this was no ordinary fire orb. 'It's just like that water funnel, impossible to beat.' Sakura thought, 'Where is Syaoran anyway?'   
  
"Rain!" Sakura commanded, drops of rain came pouring from the sky, drenching the orb and bullets with water. The orb seemed to be uneffected, where the bullets were distingushed for a short moment and the flames were relit on each and every one of them and continued after Sakura.   
  
Her shield was slowly dissolving, and she knew, if she didn't do something quick, it would be all over. She swiftly took out the Time card and called on it, everything froze, the people inside the restaurant were stuck in their current position and each and every bullet was frozen in place. Sakura noticed that the bullets were quickly regaining their control, so she took out both Watery and Windy, "Watery, Windy!" she called. Both spirits shot out of their cards and blasted towards the orb, in a flash they had both disappeared into the orb.   
  
Sakura stood still in her fighting stance, her shield barely protecting her, her staff held close to her, and the bullets rattling from their spots. Suddenly, the orb began to ice itself up, she could see a white spirit emerging and wrapping itself around the orb, then the froze orb cracked and blew up. Bits of ice flew everywhere, as the water inside the orb was released, causing a temporary downpour. The remain bullets still in the air were blown away by Windy, just as Time had returned back to its normal pace.  
  
Sakura's chested heaved heavily, it was an intense battle, but that wasn't what worried her. She wanted to know where Syaoran was. She walked further down the street, noticing the black spots had completely disappeared, and cars began to drive past her. It seemed like just for that short period of time, everything was cleared just for that battle.   
  
Sakura walked quickly, trying to dodge the crowds of people that suddenly were passing by her. Her mind was too busy floating somewhere else, until she had hit a large object. She fell backwards and her butt skidded on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" an arm reached out for her.  
  
She looked up and saw Yukito, he was smiling and his eyes seemed to reveal hints of warmth.   
  
"I'm fine." she stuttered, walking alongside Yukito.   
  
"You should've been watching where you were going." Yukito smiled, "A lot on your mind?"   
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief, "You mean you didn't feel anything? Even Yue didn't feel anything?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Yukito gave her a confused expression.   
  
"I was just attacked, just a few seconds before you bumped into to me." Sakura told him, her mind racing and her heart thumping hard.  
  
"No, I didn't, I'm sorry Sakura. If I did, I would've come to help you right away."   
  
"It's okay." Sakura told him worriedly, "I can't blame you if you couldn't sense anything, Eriol and Kero didn't either."   
  
Yukito raised an eyebrow. "Whatever it is, it must me strong, since its able to block its aura."   
  
Sakura nodded, "What do you think it is?"   
  
"I don't know, since I don't know anything until today. I'll look into it though." Yukito offered.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura smiled, she suddenly realized that she had followed Yukito back on the same direction to the restaurant. Just then Syaoran had stepped out of the restaurant and waved at Yukito and Sakura.  
  
"Nice to see you, Syaoran." Yukito smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sakura immediately jumped at him.  
  
"Sorry, I had to use the washroom." Syaoran gave a apologetic smile. "Hope I didn't make you wait too long."   
  
"I thought you went out here already?" Sakura quesitoned.  
  
"Yea, I went back in, I guess you didn't see me." Syaoran frowned.  
  
"It's okay, but I got attacked again." she told him.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "Why didn't I feel the aura?"   
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
Yukito, Sakura and Syaoran went into deep conversation in front of the restaurant. Finally realizing that it was almost dinner, the three split up to go their seperate ways.  
  
Sakura looked over cautiously at Syaoran. After the attack she had been feeling uneasy, nothing seemed to calm her. 'It is after me.' Sakura said in her mind, 'But why?'   
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: ARGHHH... that wasn't a great chappie was it? like I said, I've just got myself into the pace of writing, so I might start out a bit iffy... and this chap is pretty useless eh? but I assure you, things are going to heat up after this, I guarantee it. So stay tuned, until I actually get myself to write the next chap! Which I will since I know what exactly will happen! *evil grin* Remember to review!   
  
If you want those emails that tell me that I've updated just tell me in your review, and if you jus want to talk email me myrna_y99@hotmail.com] 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Death Revealed

Cry No More  
  
-Shirubaa  
  
~*~  
  
Since my internet is fucked up, both of them to be more specific, and I can't sleep, I decided to start the next chapter. I'm pretty sure this fic won't be as long as my other two, since its the whole "final battle" thing, so yea, enjoy the chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Death Revealed  
  
"Do you really think its here?" Sakura asked again, unsure of where they were heading. She was running alongside Syaoran, both were panting, as they felt the aura luring them in.   
  
"We'll have to keep going to see." Syaoran answered bluntly, his eyes was focused on the target itself rather than the person running beside him.  
  
They had both resumed their quest of find the aura. This was a lot different than all the other encounters that Sakura had stumbled upon. The aura seemed to be sensed by both of them, it didn't appear right way like all the other times. It was like its main intent was to lead them somewhere.   
  
'I have a very bad feeling about this.' Sakura thought in her mind, nothing that was presented to her in this situation seemed to put her at ease. But still, she wanted to stay by Syaoran's side and pushed all the uneasy feelings aside. Even if they were still boiling through her veins.  
  
The walls that were confining them to that one route were pale grey bricks, one after the other, they all looked identical. Sakura watched as each brick passes by, it was like as if she wasn't moving at all.   
  
"It's here." Syaoran announced, stopping at a pale blue door. The door seemed odd to Sakura, how it just showed up on the long line of empty grey, who knew what was on the other side of that door.  
  
Syaoran was right. Sakura could sense the aura, it was definitely stronger, calling out to them like a homeing becon.   
  
Syaoran's hand gripped onto the door handle and twisted it open. Both of them stared into a room filled with complete darkness, it seemed like nothing could pentrate through the dark. "I'll go in first." Syaoran announced, and slipped into the darkness.   
  
Sakura followed in right after him, her eyes blinded by the black, "Syaoran, where did you go?"   
  
She jumped when she heard a loud lashing sound and then felt a tight grip around her ankles. Just like a natural reflex, she immediately called on her staff. "Light!" she commanded when all her staff and cards were at hand. She caught a glimpse of a huge tree monster, vines where swaying everywhere and Syaoran, who was lying unconscious on the ground, when she felt her eyes becoming extremely heavy and drifted off to unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is everything ready?" Eriol asked again, for the fifth time that day. The pressure was weighing in on him as he prepared for tonights festivities. After weeks of planning and worrying, it came down today, he wanted it to be perfect. He had woken up extremely early, the sun had just risen and the birds had just awoken from their slumber, where the rest of the town was still in deep sleep. The first thing he noticed was the calendar that hung on his wall, on it was a large red circle reminding him that today was April first. In the small box were letters that was scrawled out in his writing was Sakura's birthday.   
  
"We still have all afternoon to prepare Eriol." Tomoyo reminded him. She wanted to kick herself a million times, since she was the one that was behind the planning for Sakura's and Eriol's special evening. She had to fall for Eriol's irresistable charm and go along with the plan. 'It's like helping myself break my own heart.' Tomoyo thought glumly. But she had to push away any feelings she had for the dark blue haired boy she had fallen deeply in love with, and let the day unfold. As some say, the show must go on. She knew that after today, her and Eriol wouldn't be making much contact, for he would be too tied up in his own life to stop and talk to her. She was person that loved him with all her heart, unfortunately he was just too dense to see it.   
  
Eriol took in a deep breath, "I can't help but to get nervous, I keep getting this bad feeling."   
  
Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure its just all the nervousness and stress thats getting to you." she reassured him. "Everything will work out. Don't worry."   
  
Eriol stared into Tomoyo's eyes, "I want to thank you, Tomoyo, for everything you've done for me. You didn't have to do any of this, but I'm glad you did."  
  
Tomoyo smiled a bit, turning away and letting the sadness wash throughout her soul, "Come on, let's get everything outside."   
  
'I only did it because I love you.' Tomoyo added in her mind, all that counted now was that he was happy. Even if it wasn't with her.   
  
~*~  
  
The delicate music box that was bought weeks before, still sat in the same spot that the buyer had put it at before. Everyday, as the days became closer, it glowed, each day the glow became that much more immense. Today it was glowing its brightest, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Sakura's eyes slowly drew open, a blurry figure was the first thing she had seen, her vision began to clear up as her emerald orbs blinked rapidly. She held her head and groaned. "What happened?" Sakura's mind was a complete blank, the only thing she saw was the vine monster on the ground and the unconscious Syaoran on the ground. After that, there was nothing.  
  
Syaoran smiled, his face was scratched, as was his arms, and his hair was scrambled into a mess. "I'm so glad your okay..."  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked again, trying to run back into her memory. Still nothing.  
  
"Well, we were attacked, I think you suddenly became unconscious and I fought the monster by myself. I brought you back home after that." Syaoran let the whole story pour out, his eyes never leaving Sakura's.  
  
The bodies both seem to lean closer to one another, it was like a supernatural force that was pulling them together. They both stared into each others eyes, the window to their mind and soul. It was a moment that Syaoran wanted to last forever.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura suddenly asked, right out of the blue. Her cheeks were burning, their lips were so close, she could almost feel it. 'It's wrong.' she thought.  
  
"It's almost five." Syaoran smiled meekly. He wanted to let out all the frustration that was in him, he wanted to just blurt out all the feelings that he still had for her. But there were so many things that were still in the way.  
  
Sakura's eyes widen, "I have to get ready! I promised Eriol that I would meet him today!"   
  
Syaoran tried to mask his disappointment, a slight frown had touched his lips. He sat still on the bed as he watched Sakura race in and out of the bathroom, fully changed and ready for her date with Eriol.   
  
"I'll talk to you later, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled, and shut the door after her.   
  
Syaoran gave her a slight wave, one that she didn't even see, since she was already rocketing through that door. As soon as she was gone, he fell back onto the couch and let out a long sigh. He turned to the blank television screen that was across from the couch.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot that it's Sakura birthday." Touya's voice towered over him.  
  
For the first time that day, Syaoran's eyes shot wide open. Every single day everything was cloudy, from the lack of sleep he had been getting. "What? Really?" Syaoran asked with disbelief.  
  
"What you don't believe me?" Touya glared.  
  
"I have to go get her a present..." Syaoran muttered, "I can't believe I forgot." He had the tendency to forget the days, everyday seemed the same, long and painful. 'Sakura must of forgotten too..' he thought in his mind, noticing that there were no indications from her of today's special event.  
  
'But don't worry, Sakura...' he thought as he shut the door behind him, 'I'll get you a birthday present that you'll never forget.'   
  
~*~  
  
"There, everything's in place." Eriol announced as he placed the music box onto the ground. It was a beautiful setting, a small picnic was set up in his backyard, cherry blossoms were everywhere. Eriol had cast a spell on his backyard, which allowed all the flowers to be in full bloom. "I hope so.."  
  
"Everything's perfect, Eriol." Tomoyo reasurred him. She could sense the nervousness coming out of him, every fibre in his being seemed to be shaking. Yet, he seemed perfectly calm.   
  
"She's coming any second now." Eriol told her, glancing at his wrist watch.  
  
"I should probably get into the mansion then." Tomoyo forced a smile.  
  
"Thanks again for everything."   
  
"Eriol, you're going to make Sakura be really happy. I'm glad your both really happy." Tomoyo told him, on the verge of tears, she gave and slight nod and walked as fast as she could back into the mansion.  
  
The weirdest sensation jolted through Eriol's body, it was almost as if it was calling out to Tomoyo. Deep down inside, he didn't want to let her go. He twiddled his thumbs and scanned through everything, making sure that everything was perfect.  
  
Just then he saw a figure come towards him, he knew who it was almost immediately. His heart skipped a beat, and his palms became extremely sweaty. Sakura. "Suprise!" he blurted out.  
  
Sakura looked dumbfounded, "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Your birthday. silly!" Eriol grinned, he wrapped his arms around her and felt the warmth. Inside he could feel his deepest emotions pushing his mind somewhere else. The amethyst eyes that looked into him time after time, that made him feel like a pile of mush. He shook his head vigourously, 'Your hallucinating again.' he thought, he looked at Sakura and smiled, who smiled right back. "Well let's sit down." he gestured at the picnic.  
  
"I forgot that it was my birthday! I guess it's because Syaoran and I have been so caught up on this aura thing, I haven't really thought of anything." Sakura babbled on. Eriol pushed aside the feeling that bursted inside of him when he noticed the sparkle that glistened as the name Syaoran was mentioned.  
  
Their small party had gotten well under way, they started to dig into the cake and chatter about what had happened over the view days. The music box still sat in the corner, unseen to Sakura, since it was hidden behind a bush. But it was glowing brightly, if it was dark it could easily light up the sky.  
  
Sakura brought the glass to her lips and stopped and Eriol, who was cutting another piece of cake had also stopped, they both perked up.   
  
"Do you feel something?" Sakura asked cautiously.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"It's the same aura I've felt for the last few days." she informed him.  
  
"It's up there! In the tree!" Eriol pointed up, sensing a powerful aura in the tree. He couldn't see anything, but something was definitely there. "We know you're here. Reveal yourself!"   
  
Sakura squinted to see what was in the tree, all she could see was a large black aura that was surrounding the plant. A figure suddenly appeared, the person that appeared dropped both her's and Eriol's jaws. There standing was the chestnut haired and fiery amber eyed boy that she knew all too well. Who she thought she knew.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sakura." Syaoran grinned.  
  
[a/n: i couldn't resist but to put the cliffy but it is soo yea!! sorry for the lousy chapter, but i had to make something fill up before the end. i didn't want to rush things. totally unpredictable right right? hopefully... anyways i'll try to start on the next chapter as soon as possible but you know me, always so damn lazy. ja!  
  
If you want those emails that tell me that I've updated just tell me in your review, and if you jus want to talk email me myrna_y99@hotmail.com]  
  
and and please join my message board! magicaltrio.proboards4.com and check my website www.geocities.com/magical_crazee_trio/... well actually its made by me and my friends =) hope you take a look at it =D 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Cry No More

**_Cry No More_**

Shirubaa

--

And I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner. My inspiration seemed to have disappeared on me for awhile. It's really hard to write anything when the words just don't flow anymore… But I promise you guys, I'll be back one day, but until then I'll struggle through this and maybe just maybe, it'll take me back to where I was before, and of course I'll be better than I was before.

--

**Chapter Twelve [Final] – Cry No More**

Sakura had felt betrayal, death, loneliness and rejection, but the scene before her had shown that nothing in her past could compare to what she saw now. The evil grin that appeared on Syaoran's face, and the tone that flooded her when he spoke the words, "Happy birthday Sakura", she could feel the one thousand knives that sliced her heart and soul apart. _She was bleeding, and nothing could stop it_.   

"Surprised aren't you, Sakura?" Syaoran smirked, "And how about you, Eriol?" 

"What the hell are you doing?" Eriol shot a deadly glare at him; his face was flushed with anger. He ripped off the necklace dangling on his neck, and clenched it tightly in a fist. Eriol was a magician as well, ever since he was a small little boy, he had noticed that he had a special talent, a talent that no one understood. He kept it from everyone, but as soon as his parents found out, they immediately turned their backs on him. After that particular incident, Eriol had closed his real self to everyone around him; that is until he met Sakura. 'I have to protect Sakura, even with my life.' Eriol thought. Sakura was the first person that he had willingly shown the other side to him, surprisingly, she had revealed to him that she was also indulged in the same life of magic. 

"Tell me, Eriol, how are you still able to protect someone who doesn't fully love you? When she's just beside you to just play with your heart?" Syaoran smirked; his stature was perfectly the same, on the same branch, except the black aura was growing at an immense speed. 

"She may not love me as much as I want her to, but maybe someday she will. I'm willing to wait as long as she needs." Eriol spat back at him. "When you've felt that you've been accepted, I'm sure that you never want to let go." He had always worn a mask in front of everyone, acting like a smooth, pretty boy; who excelled in all his academics and along with his athletics. That came along with all the hopeful girls that wanted to latch onto his arm. It was only a few years ago that Sakura had stepped into his life. She was different; she never cared what he achieved the top score on an exam, or when he became the captain of the basketball team. She never cared about anything accept the truth, she was able to look beyond his mask and see what was really inside. _That's why I can't let her go._

"I've waited a lot more than you ever had," Syaoran told him; he flipped a black orb that had ignited on his palm, and grinned at him, "And I think you'll still have to wait."

Sakura was speechless. Her entire body felt weak as her knees began to crumble beneath her, until finally, she hit the ground with a loud thump. "Why, Syaoran, why?!" she asked, pain was obviously dripping from her words. She searched for Syaoran, trying to find the eyes that had always captured hers. 'Wait a minute.' Even though her eyes were blurred from the amount of the tears that had been cascading from her eyes, she could make out a faint silhouette – no two, surrounding Syaoran's entire body. 

--

'I wonder what's happening over at Eriol's right now?" Tomoyo wondered. She knew that Sakura's and Eriol's private party was commencing right about now, but somehow, she was feeling a bit uneasy. 

'It's probably nothing…' Pushing her thoughts aside as her hands reached into her pockets in hopes for a secure place to hide. Her eyes followed the cement that was beneath her as she walked along the sidewalk, her thoughts wanted to push everything out. _She wanted to just forget and be able to move on._

_Go back…_

               _Go back…_

"Who's there?" Tomoyo asked immediately, her defense immediately shot up to the max, yet she couldn't help but to reach out to it. It was filled with a mix of warmth and sadness. 

_Just go back…_

The haunting whisper echoed in her ears again and again. The shaky, dreary voice rang in her mind, until finally, she gave into temptation. Her legs started to move on their own, it was a silent war between her legs and her mind, she was hesitant, but something deep within her knew that she just needed to get back. _I just need to get back to where he is._

The burning sensation that was igniting underneath her feet wasn't the only thing that was worrying her; the worst was yet to come. _The hardest part was what she would see with her own two eyes. _It was the same as before, the dreary mansion that she was at a few moments before, a mansion that she had wished to brighten up. _With the love that would never go away. _ 

Her whole body became numb once she stood at the entrance to Eriol's garden, the paradise that he and she had especially created for Sakura. Sakura was on the ground, Tomoyo could see her body shaking, but what made Tomoyo's jaw drop was the dark figure that stood in the trees. 'Syaoran.' 

--

"Well would you look at who's here?" Syaoran smirked, his eyes shifting slightly to the side.

Eriol turned in the same direction that Syaoran had and saw Tomoyo standing there, completely frozen. "What are you doing here, Tomoyo?! Get out of here!" he cried out.

"I wonder, Eriol, did you ever know that she loved you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Wait never mind, of course you wouldn't. It's because you've always been caught up by Sakura." He turned and faced Tomoyo, "I can feel your pain Tomoyo, the pain of loving someone but they're never going to return that love. We are the same; we'll never have a chance."

"**STOP IT!**"  Sakura, who had been drowning herself in despair managed to scream out, "You don't seem to understand anything! You're not the same Syaoran that I used to know! You've changed… You've changed into someone I don't even know." Her hands clutched the sides of her head; they squeezed it tighter, and tighter. _She wanted the pain to go away so badly, she knew she shouldn't run, but there was really nothing she could do at the moment._

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried, as she raced up to her best friend, "Get a hold of yourself; you need to pull yourself together. We need to try to get Syaoran back. I may not have any special magical powers, but I can tell that there's definitely something controlling him."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered, this scene seemed to play back from a long time ago… When she was suffering, she had no one to turn to; Tomoyo was always patiently with her, whispering words of support. 'If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to get through Syaoran's death.'

"Syaoran, I know what you're saying," _I need to be strong. _"But loving someone isn't always about being selfish and wanting that person for ourselves. It's more like loving that person and trying to keep them happy, no how much pain we have to go through." _I won't cry. _"It's the will to wait until they finally see us for who we are." 

"You…" Syaoran's eyes narrowed, "Piss me off." He blasted a dark beam directly at her, "You're so pathetic… You don't deserve to live!" 

Tomoyo stood there, and prepared herself to what was going to happen next.

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Eriol yelled, as he raced as fast as he could. He felt a surge of relief as he drew up a shield in front of Sakura and Tomoyo. The beam was persistent; he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep them safe. 

She squeezed onto Sakura, "Wake up Sakura; this is not the time to become like this! Sure I've always been jealous of you; everyone always seemed to care about you more… I've always wanted some attention. But you're my best friend, and I don't want you to be like this!" Tears dripped down her cheek as she watched Sakura shook in pain, it seemed like Sakura was trapped in her own world, and she didn't want to come out. "Please, help Syaoran."

"Tomoyo… Take Sakura and get out of here!" Eriol yelled out to her. 

"You fucking bastard, get out of the way." Syaoran snared, "You're not going to last any longer."

"I'll protect her to the very end." Eriol shot back.

"Who… Sakura?" Syaoran asked, a slight tone of sarcasm was seeping through his words.

"Eriol…" he heard a small voice call behind him, "Is that the only person you can think about? Why… can't you ever think of me for once?" Tomoyo's painful cry rang in his ears.

"I can't lie to you Tomoyo, but lately, I'm questioning my feelings for Sakura…" Eriol blurted out, drips of sweat ran down the side of his head as he strained to hold back the beam that Syaoran was blasting at them. "But please Tomoyo, run. I said RUN! I don't think I can hold it any longer…"

Tomoyo's heart broke as she saw the blue shield slowly fading, _it's now or never. _"Sakura… when this is over… I want you take to take care of Eriol, don't let him go… Keep him safe, for me." Tomoyo whispered into her best friend's ear, "I'll always love you Sakura; you've always been like a sister to me." 

She let go of her embrace and left Sakura sitting on the ground. 

Sakura felt a gentle voice caressing her, but she didn't want to wake up, she didn't want to face the reality. _Sakura… when this is over… I want you take to take care of Eriol, don't let him go… Keep him safe, for me. _ Sakura's eyes immediately returned to its original color, "Tomoyo?" she called out, "Tomoyo?!" She was too late, when she had finally snapped out of her dream state, she was faced with a horrid scene, _a scene that she knew, would always haunt her. _It was going to be _her fault. _

Tomoyo smiled as she heard Sakura call her, and looked back; she mouthed the words, "Goodbye." _There's no way I'm going to turn back, I have to stop running and become who I've always wanted to be. _

"Tomoyo?" Eriol grunted, a few more seconds and he knew that he would perish. "Get out of here." 

"I love you Eriol, you drive me nuts… Please… Take care of Sakura for me." Everything went by so quick, first he saw Tomoyo's smile, and next he was on the ground. Next thing he knew, he saw Tomoyo lying beside him, her body completely burnt and scarred; no traces of life were visible in her. Her soul was gone; all that was left was this shell that laid there for all to see. _All that shell left was a lasting pain that would never be healed. _

"What a foolish girl." Syaoran smirked, "Oh well… One down, two more to go. Let the real fun begin." He took out his sword, one that was completely black and filled with hate. He descended from the position on top of the tree and immediately went towards the unsuspecting Eriol.

Before he could slice the sword through Eriol, another sword clashed with his. 

"You…"  Sakura whispered, her tone was shaky as her body felt as if it was going to crumble. She was staring right into his eyes, her emotions were everywhere. All she could feel was anger and sadness at the same time. "What happened to you Syaoran, why are you doing this?" 

"Because he is no longer Syaoran… He is mine." A dark shadow came out from his body and caressed his cheeks. "I made a deal with him, he was so sure that you would still be there… Waiting for you, but after he returned and saw that bastard with you, all he could was anger and pain. Making his body easily manipulated, a body readily for the taking, a body that would belong to me" 

"Void?" Sakura's eyes widened, she never forgot the battle between this card; it was the hardest battle that she had ever fought in. 'That's right,' her mind struck a realization, 'I left the Void, when I brought her in, I left her…' It was so faint in her memory, but she could still see a vague image of herself running away and dropping one card. "I remember… I'm so sorry..." Sakura whispered.

"You showed your true motive when you abandoned me the second time… I'm never going to forgive you! I'm going to make you feel the same pain that you caused me!" the Void shrieked.

"Then please, release Syaoran… Take me instead… I know he can't hear me but… I've always loved him; I tried to be strong when he died… But when he returned I wasn't sure if he still felt the same way. I didn't want to cause him any pain, and I was confused… Please just return the old Syaoran back… If you want me to suffer, kill me instead."

"Shut up!" the Void screamed, "I've had enough of your bullshit!" 

"Onegai… Bring him back to me one last time…" 

--

"Sakura…?" Syaoran heard a plead inside his prison; he was trapped in his own body. His own prison, and he would be there for eternity. 

He could see everything that was happening, but he had no control of how he would act. _He was locked in this vessel, he could see the pain but he could not do anything about it. _

'What motivated you to return to the real world?' a tiny voice in his mind whispered, _If you really want it, I'm sure you can do it. _That phrase… It was a line when he was suffering and Sakura had helped out of it, it was a line that constantly echoed in his mind when he was stuck in the vast world of darkness.

"Sakura… I'm sorry for everything, but I hope that this will make it up… This is the best I can do…" Syaoran whispered, as he struggled down a trail of light.

--

"Tomoyo…" Eriol cried, "Wake up… I said wake up!" He looked down at her expressionless face; the side of her cheek was still bleeding, even though there wasn't really anything there. _She had left, left him to deal with the pain that she had to take in when she was still alive. _"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… If only I realized this earlier." 

He was struck with realization as he watched Tomoyo fall. Over the past few days, he had gradually started to fall for her. He never really had a chance to notice her until these past few days; he had been blinded by his supposed love for Sakura. He never really stopped and just felt what was really in his heart, instead of constantly pushing it away. 

"You risked everything for me, and me? I've done nothing for you… Come back to me… So I can make it up… Please… Someone… Bring her back." 

_She will always be with you, Eriol._

"What, who's there?" Eriol immediately shouted.

_Here. Right here._

Eriol glanced up and saw two spirits floating across from him. He noticed that the present that Tomoyo had helped him choose for Sakura, it was completely shattered from the impact of the attack. 

They were a beautiful couple, it was a man and a woman, they were both embracing as they mourned with Eriol of Tomoyo's death. _It took you awhile to realize who you really loved_… The woman softly told him. 

"I never knew… I wished… I just wish…" Eriol looked down and clenched his fists, "Who are you?"

_We are the lovers that were killed a long, long time ago… This music box has always kept us together; one thing we have learned is that love is irreplaceable. We have been stuck in this box for centuries… Hoping, waiting for true lovers to set us free. _

Eriol looked questioningly at them.

_It wasn't because of this blast that broke us free, it was the realization that you both loved each other that much, and we are here to help… Give you another chance at it. Do you remember who we are? We were your faithful servants that served under you, Clow Reed; we helped you find the one you truly loved. You let us be together, so we sacrificed ourselves for you… And her. _

"Are you saying that…?" Eriol stuttered.

_That we're going to bring her back to you, treat her well, protect her with all your might. Because even when you both die, you'll be able to find each other again. No matter the circumstance. Remember this, true lovers will always be together, when they are separated, they will definitely find each other, no matter how long they need to look._

The couple emitted a bright glow and they disappeared. _We are simply returning your lost love, Master, we're giving you another chance to be able to love her, truly, madly, deeply… Please take care of her, Eriol, descendant of Clow Reed. _ 

"Thank you…" Eriol whispered as he stared in the sky. 

"Eriol…?" Tomoyo's meek voice rang in his ears.

"You came back… You really came back…" Eriol squeezed her. He never wanted to let go of her again.

--

"Sakura…" Syaoran's voice seemed to fight off the Void's possession over his body.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

"I can only hold her back for a bit, quick… Destroy me with the Love card, it's the only force that can defeat the Void." Syaoran struggled to say. In his body it was a internal battle, the Void struggled to regain control, but he needed this time, so he could get what he really deserved.

"I can't do that!" Sakura cried, 'He's really back… But I have to kill him again? I can't do it… I can't go through this all over again…' 

"You have to… If you don't you, Eriol and everyone else will die because of the Void, she's inside of me. We are one." Syaoran told her. "**NOW DO IT.** Please Sakura, I'm begging you."

"But… Syaoran I - "

He placed a finger on her lips. He knew exactly of what she was to say, but he didn't want to hear it, not now. "I said kill me, I can't stand to watch myself kill you, I would never ever forgive myself." Syaoran told her sternly.

Sakura's hands were shaking as she took the Love card out; it was the card that she cherished most, "Love." She mouthed as the spirit whipped out and tangled into Syaoran's body. Tears streaked down her cheek as she watched as Syaoran's body once again… began to disappear.

"Don't cry Sakura… I'll always watch over you…" Syaoran gave her a smile, "I'll always love you..."

"NOOOOOOO!!!" the dark shadow within Syaoran cried, it was the painful scream of the Void. It was being destroyed by the love that Sakura and Syaoran had shared, "Why?" the Void screamed, "Why am I being destroyed by this… this…"

_Nothing can destroy the power of love… Not even you… _A melodic voice whispered into the Void's ear. 

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, "Don't leave me!" 

"I have to Sakura…" Syaoran smiled, "Promise me… That you won't cry anymore… Stay happy for my sake." 

"I- I promise…" Sakura cried as the last piece of Syaoran disappeared. "I love you." She whispered, but no one heard her but only the whistling wind.

--

It's almost been a year since that event. Of course I've always thought of Syaoran, but the promise that I made him, I am determined to not break it. I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm going to still live on, be happy but reminisce on all the memories that Syaoran and I created. 

Everything had returned back to normal after my battle with Syaoran and the Void. Eriol and Tomoyo both sorted out their feelings and they both are extremely happy with each other. I guess I should've realized that Tomoyo loved Eriol, but for me, after I took time to think things through, he was someone that I needed to forget Syaoran. But Syaoran is someone that I'll never really forget. He'll always last in my heart, even as a memory, but for some reason I feel like I'm constantly being watched.

"Sakura!" my brother called, "Can you go out and buy some food for dinner?"

"Why me?" I cried aloud.

"Because I have a broken foot!" 

"Stupid Touya…"

"Stupid kaijuu." 

I had to smile because I loved the moments that I had with my brother, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for… Syaoran. I looked up into the vast blue sky and walked along the sidewalk. I could see the birds happily flying, and the cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind. 

Something caught my attention and I looked straight ahead… I saw someone, with chestnut colored hair, and he was smiling at me… I heard my purse drop to the ground, but my body was completely frozen.

'I can't cry… I'm not supposed to cry…' I told myself over and over. But I couldn't help it, because at this moment, I was happier than I've ever been, all the pain and all the suffering was worth this one moment.

_Even when lovers are separated, they'll still be able to find each other, even if we spend an eternity crying out for the one we need, the one we want to hold… Sooner or later, life after life, you'll be able to find them… again and again._

_The End.___

--

Well, that's the end of this fic! I know some of it may have been rushed, and it might be a bit confusing, but I told you I'm struggling with my writing and hopefully this will mark the return of me and my writing… I think I might be taking a break from CCS fics for awhile… I mean I have been writing about mostly CCS, its time for a change don't you think? Please review, I'll really appreciate it! _I'll be back and I this time I'm determined to do so. _I also want to thank everyone who has been patient for the last chapter… I love you all!

_Much love, Shirubaa._


End file.
